Un Ex Jinchūriki En Yermo Capital
by DarkRock
Summary: Naruto es asesinado a manos de la Gran Alianza Ninja en el desenlace de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, pero unos segundos antes de morir Kami se apiada del rubio concediéndole un deseo que tuvo como consecuencia reencarnar en un bebe de otro universo en una familia Saiyajin poderosa, Aunque su felicidad no duro mucho. ¿NarutoxAmata? ¿NarutoxAmataxFem Trotamundos Solitario? O ¿Harem?
1. Capitulo 1

**Resumen:**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de la saga de juegos de Fallout o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Un Ex Jinchūriki En Yermo Capital

Capitulo 1: Nueva Oportunidad

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Clones/Enclave/Extraterrestres/Necrófagos/Robots Hablando**

 _ **Clones/Enclave/Extraterrestres/Necrófagos/Robots Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

 **Bueno … hola al que este leyendo esta historia, esta vez les traigo una historia donde Naruto sufre una negligencia desde niño de parte de su familia, sus "amigos" y la aldea de Konoha, pero atreves de los años Naruto vio que el sistema ninja era un error, entonces deserta a los 13 años de Konoha para poder hacerse más fuerte uniéndose al Akatsuki a los días para que luego 4 años después sería uno de los principales antagonistas de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja junto a Obito Uchiha y Madara Uchiha, porque los 3 buscaban un mismo objetivo … la paz aunque Naruto principalmente quería destruir el sistema más que la paz, pero al final los 3 serían derrotados por la Gran Alianza Ninja donde los primero en morir fueron los Uchiha y luego sería Naruto, pero algo paso cuando estaba a punto de morir … ese sería un pequeño resumen sobre esta historia, ahora empecemos con el capítulo 1 de "Un Ex Jinchūriki En Yermo Capital."**

* * *

En la estatua de **Madara Uchiha** unos de los ninjas más fuertes que existieron se puede ver a un adolescente de **17** años **[Con el pelo rubio en punta donde llevaba puesto el protector de frente de Konoha, pero en ella había una línea horizontal que lo identificaba como un Ninja Renegado, ojos azules fríos con 3 marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla y su atuendo es una capa del Akatsuki hecha pedazos por las constantes batallas que tuvo a lo largo de la guerra (Que solo duro 2 días, pero fue más que suficiente para dejar casi en la ruina a la Gran Alianza Ninja, mientras debajo de la capa tiene un chaleco Jōnin de élite negro (Con varios cortes de Kunai y espadas) y sus pantalones ANBU negros (También algo rasgados en la parte de las rodillas) y por ultimo lleva como calzado unas sandalias ninjas de color gris.]** estaba respirando con dificultad por llevar a su cuerpo al agotamiento extremo **[Ya que no había comido ni dormido nada durante el trascurso de la corta, pero brutal guerra]** por haber luchado durante **2** días seguidos contra la **Gran Alianza Ninja** que ahora mismo lo había acorralado en la estatuas de los fundadores de **Konoha No Sato,** pero dejo esos pensamientos por el momento ya que tuvo que aplicar más presión en una herido mortal que acababa de recibir cerca del corazón, pero que por suerte no lo había matado y también se le hacía extraño que **Kurama** o los hermanos de este no le hayan curado su herida todavía, haciendo una mueca de fastidio en su rostro cortado y magullado por técnicas de **Fūton** y **Doton,** empezó a cargar disimuladamente **Chakra** en su mano derecha, ya que todavía tenía suficiente **Chakra** para una técnica más…

 **Naruto** : **"[Cerrando sus ojos concentrándose para intentar hablar con su único amigo que tuvo en su corta vida.]** Parece que esta será la última vez que nos hablaremos **Kurama."** Opino sintiendo el **Chakra** de las tropas de la **Gran Alianza Ninja** estaban cada vez más cerca de su posición

 **Kurama** : **"** Al parecer si **…"** Contesto tristemente al único humano que respeto después del **Sabio De Los Seis Caminos,** también sintiendo el **Chakra** lleno de maldad que estaban emanando los **Ninjas** enemigos.

 **Naruto** : **"** Jeje, Gracias por ser mi primer amigo **Kurama."** Dijo con una sonrisa preparándose para pelear por última vez, ya que diviso en la estatua de **Hashirama** a **Tsunade La Babosa.**

 **Kurama** : **"** Fue un placer Kid. **"** Respondió dándole el poco de **Chakra** que le quedaba para que **Naruto** formara la última técnica que podía hacer, mientras que sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo que **Kurama**.

 **Tsunade** : **"¡Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"** **[Cuando Tsunade dijo esos 2 apellidos Naruto a duras penas podía controlar su ira] ¡** Detente en este mismo instante y ríndete **!"** Exigió junto a la **Gran Alianza Ninja** que estaban con los respectivos **Kages** de cada pueblo oculto, todos preparados para atacar al último integrante de la disuelta **Akatsuki**.

 **Naruto** : **"** Nunca **… [Preparándose para saltar sobre Tsunade]** jamás más me llamen por esos **2** apellidos, ahora soy solo **¡NARUTO!"** Grito saltando de la estatua de **Madara** empezando a dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la **Quinta Hokage** para conectarle un poderoso derechazo, pero al estar tan cegado por la ira no vio a **Kakashi** que apareció en un borrón de velocidad a su lado derecho agarrándole su puño con fuerza **[Esto tomo por sorpresa al rubio de ojos azules, pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar rápidamente]** impidiendo que dañara a la **Quinta Hokage** para luego conectarle un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago a **Naruto** dejándolo sin aliento, también recibió un fuerte codazo del mismo atacante, pero en la zona del pecho cerca de su herida casi dejándolo con los ojos en blanco y por ultimo apareció **Sakura** con ambas manos juntas conectándosela en su espalda enviándolo a chocar con fuerza contra la estatua de **Madara Uchiha** destrozándola por completo cuando hizo contacto con está quedando incrustado en esta.

 **Minato** : **"¡Kakashi! [Provocando que este lo mirara con algo miedo a su Sensei]** Eso no era necesario, **¡Naruto** ya estaba muy mal herido para seguir peleando **!"** Grito agarrando con fuerza el chaleco **Jōnin** de **Kakashi,** mientras que este miraba el suelo con algo de vergüenza, ya que no podía verle la cara a su **Sensei** después de lo que acababa de hacer, pero se dieron vuelta cuando vieron que **Naruto** empezó a salir con dificultad de la pared en que estaba incrustado apoyándose de esta con su brazo derecho mirando con mucho odio a todos ellos.

 **Naruto** : **"** Ustedes **… (Apretando con fuerza sus dientes)** **¡** Malditos **!… [Las venas de sus ojos se notaban demasiado por la ira que emanaba.]** Son unos **…"** Pero termino lo que iba a decir porque repentinamente dio un gemido de dolor, agarrándose con fuerza, el lado de su corazón **[Ya que ahí es donde había recibido el impacto del Puño Suave de Neji y Hinata con todas sus fuerzas, y además estaban reforzado con Chakra… aparte del golpe que acababa de recibir de su ex Sensei le había dejado peor su "vieja" (Solo tenía un día XD) herida que por poco lo mato y que además dolía un montón hasta el punto de pensar un plan para combatir contra todos ellos, aunque sería casi imposible que sobreviviera después de esta pelea]** y caía sobre una rodilla, mientras empezaron a llegar más **Ninjas** entre ellos ex amigos y el resto de su familia que al ver en el estado que estaba **Naruto** quedaron en shock por unos segundos.

 **¿?: "¡Sochi! / ¡Naruto** - **Kun! / ¡Naruto Ni** - **Chan! / ¡Naruto Ni** - **San! / ¡Naruto!"** Gritaron su madre **Kushina** , **Minato,** **Hinata** , Su Hermana **Naruko** , Su Hermano **Menma** y todos sus demás **"** amigos **"** y conocidos al verlo en ese estado tan herido y debilitado con cortes profundos y moretones alrededor de todo su cuerpo, ellos empezaron a acercarse para ayudarlo pero se detuvieron en seco al ver a **Naruto** empezar a formar una técnica **[Esta técnica nunca la habían visto era como un Rasengan para ellos, pero tenía un color negro y se sentía que es pura energía negativa y luego empezaron a formarse anillos de color blanco alrededor del Rasengan para luego alinearse. El rubio termino de formar su técnica definitiva, lista para ser lanzada.]** con lo que le quedaba de **Chakra,** ya que una parte lo había usado para mantenerse en pie porque su cuerpo ya estaba en sus últimas y no sabía en qué momento iba a colapsar.

 **Naruto** : " **¡Dai Rasenringu!** " Grito mientras sostenía su técnica favorita en su mano derecha **[Nota Del Autor:** **Miren la foto de portada de la historia es igual a ese]** y la preparo para lanzarla hacia la **Gran Alianza Ninja** que estos tomaron posiciones de batalla, pero **Naruto** cancelo la técnica al instante porque sintió un vacío enorme donde debería estar su corazón, el bajo la mirada hacia su pecho y tal como dijo el, donde estuvo su corazón había un agujero enorme que le empezó a salir sangre a borbotones y su factor de curación no funcionaba debido al agotamiento de **Chakra** por haber usado lo que le quedaba en la última técnica. **"** M-M-Maldición **…"** Susurro cayendo de espaldas al suelo con sangre escapando de sus labios.

 **Kushina/Minato** : **"¡NARUTO!"** Gritaron ambos, mientras hicieron una carrera para tratar de salvar la vida de su hijo, pero se detuvieron de golpe porque chocaron contra algún tipo de barrera que no los dejaba avanzar, pero fijaron la vista un poco donde se encuentra el cuerpo agonizando de **Naruto** y vieron una luz blanca, y de ella apareció una mujer **[Con un Kimono blanco y cabello blanco con ojos del mismo color, imagínense a Kaguya… pero sin los cuernos y por supuesto también sin el Rinne-Sharingan en la frente],** esta mujer fijo su mirada en el cuerpo agonizante de **Naruto** que este igualmente hizo lo mismo, pero ella no lo miraba con odio por la nueva **Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja** que inicio junto a **Madara Uchiha** y **Óbito Uchiha** sino que lo miraba con tristeza y compasión, ya que el solo quería la paz para su mundo, y para el mismo principalmente solo quería el amor de su madre **Kushina** , su familia y amigos algo que nunca tuvo hasta el momento pero ya es demasiado tarde para remediar las cosas, porque **Naruto** se está muriendo, pero antes de eso ella le concedería un deseo ya que se lo merecía por la mala vida que tuvo a lo largo de lo poco que vivió. **Kami** se arrodillo dónde estaba **Naruto** **[Este solo la miraba con suplica porque ya sabía que ella es Kami, el solo esperaba que ella hiciera algo para que el saliera de su horrible sufrimiento.],** y la **Gran Alianza Ninja** observo totalmente incrédulos como la mujer se acercó al **Uzumaki renegado** , ellos pensaban que dicha mujer iba a matar a **Naruto** **[Que es lo que la mayoría deseaba… menos los conocidos de Naruto.]** e iba hacer algo con su cuerpo como por ejemplo experimentar con él… lo equivocados que estaban porque en unos minutos se iban a enterar de que ella es **Kami** - **sama** , cuando se arrodillo cerca del rubio **Kami** le toca la mejilla con ternura y ella le pregunto algo a **Naruto** , que provoco al rubio le empezaran a caer lágrimas de alegría, pero para los demás **Ninjas** que observaban todo el acontecimiento empezaron a ponerse nerviosos al ver llorar al chico que inicio y le declaro la guerra al mundo **Ninja** , pero otros empezaron a golpear la barrera para poder salvarlo de lo que le estaba ofreciendo la mujer que acababa de aparecer **[Porque podría ser una aliada del rubio traidor, que obviamente no es así… no en ese sentido.]** y esos que empezaron a golpear la barrera eran sus **"** amigos **"** y su antigua familia, **[Sus padres y Hinata, que esta última lo seguía amando con todo su corazón a pesar de todo lo que había cometido Naruto… obviamente ella sabía que el Uzumaki tenía una razón de él porque hizo todo esto, pero ella nunca pudo declararse al rubio por las presiones de su padre y el clan.]** ya que no podían escuchar nada debido a la barrera.

* * *

 **Punto De Vista De Kami Y Naruto* [Lugar: Dentro De La Barrera, Hora: Desconocida.]**

 **Kami** : **"** Lo siento mucho **Naruto** por mandarte a una vida de puro sufrimiento, si yo pudiera haber visto tu futuro nada de esto habría pasado **… [Sintiéndose horrible al no poder cambiar la vida del rubio, aunque rápidamente su personalidad dio un giro de 360 grados.]** pero te puedo conceder un deseo, el que quieras después de todo te lo mereces por lo que has pasado en tu corta vida **."** Ofreció con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras le acaricia la mejilla después de todo ella les había dado la vida pero para que las disfrutaran no para que sufriera como el hizo por supuesto él no tenía la culpa, todo fue gracias a sus padres, los aldeanos y sus amigos que siempre lo despreciaron cambiándole completamente su personalidad, hasta convertirlo en lo que es actualmente, pero ese sufrimiento iba acabar con el deseo que **Naruto** iba a pedir a **Kami** , que ella estaba muy segura de que deseo iba a pedir **Naruto** , por supuesto ella también le iba a dejar varios regalos que le iban a ser de mucha utilidad a él rubio en un futuro. **Naruto** al escuchar que **Kami** le cumpliría un deseo agrando sus ojos ante la posibilidad de conseguir lo que si siempre quiso **…** una familia que lo amara de verdad

 **Naruto** : "Por **…** favor **´´Cof´´** Ka **…** mi Sama quiero pertenecer a una…familia que me quiera, pero principalmente una **…** madre **´´Cof´´ [Tosiendo y escupiendo sangre fresca.]** que me dé su amor **…** maternal **…"** Pidió mientras le empezaban a caer lágrimas de sus ojos y alzaba su mano para agarrar algo en el aire que era una imagen de sí mismo de bebe recién nacido, que es abrazado por una mujer que nunca la había visto, pero por dentro él sabía que sería futura madre **[Pero por alguna extraña razón no podía verle la cara a ella.]** junto a un niño **2** de años que supuso que es su hermano mayor, pero justo a él no podía verle la cara debido a que estaba usando una extraña mascara **[Su hermano mayor lo observaba con curiosidad.]** y un hombre que lo miraba desde cerca con una sonrisa orgullosa, también supuso que es su futuro padre **[Y paso lo mismo que con su futura madre, no podía verle la cara a su padre es como si Kami-sama se lo impidiera, aunque Naruto lo tomo como si fuera una sorpresa para él y lo dejo a su imaginación]. Naruto** al ver esto sonrió con felicidad y su brazo cayo inerte al suelo mientras sus ojos perdían ese brillo que una vez lo caracterizo cuando era solo un niño y su alma se fue desvaneciendo de su cuerpo para no volver nunca más a este mundo viajando hacia uno completamente dirigiéndose a un nuevo bebe para reencarnar.

 **Kami** : **"** Claro **Naruto… [Observando con mucha culpa el cuerpo sin vida del rubio.]** tu deseo ya ha sido cumplido, ahora puedes descansar en paz **…"** Dijo en voz baja, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con cariño y una lagrima le cayó por su mejilla al ver al chico de la profecía morir, pero luego ella dejo caer la barrera que los rodeaba para permitir dejar pasar a los demás, pero **Kami** no los iba a dejar tocar al cuerpo de **Naruto** para despedirse o llevárselo, ya que no se lo merecían. La primera en acercarse fue la ex madre de **Naruto** , **Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki**.

 **Kushina** : **"** So **…** chi **…"** Susurro ella mientras se acercaba despacio junto a **Minato** ignorando a la mujer que estaba a lado del cuerpo sin vida de su hijo.

 **Minato** : **"** No **…"** Murmuro cayendo de rodillas al no haber podido entrar antes… tal vez podrían haber hecho algo cuando Naruto era un niño y nada de esto habría ocurrido.

 **Hinata** : **"** Llegamos **…** tarde **…"** Dijo con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, mientras se arrodillaba al lado del cuerpo de **Naruto,** cuando ella estaba a punto de tocar la mejilla del rubio solo atravesó la cara del este, porque el cuerpo del **Uzumaki** empezó a brillar para luego rápidamente desaparecer en miles de partículas para no volver nunca más **…** al menos no en ese mundo.

 **Kakashi** : **"¿** Q-Que **?... [Observando con una expresión de asombro, para luego desviar su mirada hacia la mujer de blanco.] ¿** Dónde está el cuerpo de **Naruto?"** Exigió formando sellos de mano, mientras preparaba un **Raikiri** junto a **Sasuke.** Los demás después de unos segundos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la mujer e hicieron lo mismo que **Kakashi** y **Sasuki** preparándose para atacar a la mujer.

 **Kami** : **"** Ahora está en un lugar mejor **… [Observándolos a todos con una expresión de pura decepción.]** lejos de ustedes **Ninjas."** Respondió simplemente con una expresión neutral, pero esta respuesta no convenció para nada a **Kushina,** porque la **Uzumaki** sujeto del kimono a la mujer responsable de la desaparición de su hijo, atrayéndola hacia su cara para que ambas se quedaran mirando de forma desafiantes.

 **Kushina** : **"¿** Como que en un lugar mejor **? … ¿** acaso tú lo desapareciste **?"** Pregunto con rabia, pero también con algo de súplica porque desesperadamente quería saber dónde había mandado a su hijo, ya que lo quería ver para poder disculparse por todos esos años de negligencia.

 **Kami** : **"** Solo le cumplí un deseo, ya que él se lo merecía después por todo lo que paso atreves de su corta vida, pero tranquilos algún día lo verán de nuevo, pero no les puedo asegurar como el reaccionara a ustedes cuando llegue ese día tal vez los recuerde **…** tal vez no o solo les tenga un odio profundo **."** Explico empezando a desaparecer lentamente. **"** Por cierto me olvide de decirles una cosa **… [Todos observaron a la mujer con asombro.]** yo soy **Kami."** Comento con una sonrisa para que luego ella desapareciera en partículas de luz, al igual como había desaparecido el cuerpo de **Naruto.** La **Gran Alianza Ninja** , junto a los **Kages** , los ex amigos de **Naruto** y sus padres, al escuchar esto los dejo en estado de shock ya que estuvieron en la presencia de la diosa que creo a toda la vida **…** y ellos la amenazaron. Un error que les saldrá muy caro en el futuro **…**

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **[¡Corte! Eso sería todo para este primer capítulo, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo.** **Si tienen alguna pregunta con respecto al capítulo háganla con gusto se las responderé lo más pronto posible.** **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Sayonara!]**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 3000 Palabras.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de la saga de juegos de Fallout o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Un Ex Jinchūriki En Yermo Capital

Capitulo 2: Adiós

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Clones/Enclave/Extraterrestres/Necrófagos/Robots Hablando**

 _ **Clones/Enclave/Extraterrestres/Necrófagos/Robots Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

 **Bueno … hola de nuevo a todos los lectores/as, hoy les trigo el capítulo 2 de esta historia, como saben el deseo que Naruto le pidió a Kami fue que una familia lo amara, cosa que nunca había conocido esa clase de sentimientos ... y Kami sabiendo que el Ex Uzumaki no tenía mucho tiempo decidió enviar su alma para que reencarnara en un bebe recién nacido, Pero en la familia en la que le toco nacer ... no es cualquiera, ya que nació en una familia Saiyajin de clase baja, pero su felicidad no duro mucho, porque al mes de nacido estallo una guerra civil en el Planeta Vegeta. El cual involucraba a los Saiyajin en dos bandos, los que estaban con el Rey Vegeta y los que estaban de parte de los rebeldes, siendo Bardock el líder de estos. Por lo que sus padres enviaron a Naruto junto a su hermano mayor DarkRock (Oc) en una Capsula De Ataque con destino a la Tierra, ya que sus padres querían que ambos hermanos estuvieran a salvo de la Guerra Civil ... aunque en su largo viaje hacia la tierra hubo un problema bueno y malo. El bueno es que habían llegado a la tierra … el malo es que no era la tierra que sus padres habían puesto en sus coordenadas, ya que esta había sido arrasada por una guerra nuclear mundial.**

 **Eso sería una pequeña parte del porque terminan en Fallout 3, para que más o menos se puedan dar una idea. Sin nada más que decir que empiece el capítulo.**

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Naruto* [Lugar: Subconsciente De Naruto, Hora: Desconocida.]**

 **Naruto** se levantó con dificultad del suelo cubierto de agua **[Naruto: "Debo estar en mi paisaje mental…" Pensó con cansancio, para luego lentamente desviar la mirada hacia donde hay una jaula con los nueve Bijū que lo observaban con tristeza],** el solo podía mirar el piso con vergüenza porque les había prometido algo que no pudo cumplir que era traer la paz eterna a las **Naciones Elementales** y que a ellos nunca más los utilizarían como armas por los **Ninjas** de los pueblos ocultos, por lo que **Naruto** ideo un plan que era aliarse temporalmente con **Obito Uchiha** y **Madara Uchiha** para que hubiera paz en todo el mundo y por fin poder cambiar el sistema **Ninja** que solo habían traído guerras y muertes, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando se enteró de que el dúo **Uchiha** iban a utilizar a los nueve **Bijū** y sellarlos **[Naruto no tenía ni idea sobre este plan, ya que Obito nunca le contó nada sobre ese plan secreto cuándo se unió al Akatsuki]** en el **Gedō Mazō** (Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior) para despertar el **Jūbi** (Diez Colas) y finalmente usar la luna para activar el **Tsukuyomi Infinito** (Plan Ojo de Luna), para dejar al mundo bajo un sueño eterno, pero **Naruto** cambio sus planes a último momento al ponerse en contra de ellos y matarlos a los dos, y luego le pidió permiso a los nueve **Bijū,** si él los podía sellar dentro de él, porque iba a necesitar todo su poder para la futura lucha que se avecinaba, ellos aceptaron pero solo iba a hacer temporal, **Naruto** se conformó con eso y se dirigió a enfrentar a todos en esta guerra y terminarla por una vez por todas, pero al final después de una lucha titánica **…** **Naruto** fue derrotado aun teniendo a los nueve animales sellados dentro **…** simplemente fue demasiado para él, ya que estaba luchando solo contra **Obito** , **Madara** **[Nota Del Autor: "Estos dos fueron revividos por Kabuto para enfrentar a Naruto, que apenas vieron al rubio empezaron una lucha encarnizada contra él, ya que Naruto los mato y no pudieron cumplir su sueño que tanto tiempo estuvieron planeando por años… todo arruinado por un simple niño, pero ahora tenían una oportunidad de matarlo…"],** La **Gran Alianza Ninja, Kabuto, Orochimaru** , los que revivieron con el **Edo Tensei** (Invocación: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro) como el Primer, Segundo y Tercer **Hokage** de **Konoha** **[Nota Del Autor: "Que le ocasionaron muchas distracciones."]** y como olvidarnos de **Minato Namikaze** el **Yondaime Hokage** **[Nota Del Autor: "Este no está muerto, ya que el tercer Hokage se sacrificó para sellar a Kurama en Naruto cuando era un bebe."]** que lo estuvo acorralando un sinfín de veces, también su madre **Kushina Uzumaki** y sus **2** hermanos **Menma** y **Naruko Uzumaki** que a pesar de no tener al **Kyūbi** sellado dentro de ellos, le dieron mucha batalla a **Naruto** con sus **Kongō Fūsa (** Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina) hasta tenerlo contra la espada y la pared y por ultimo sus padrinos **Tsunade** y **Jiraiya** **[Nota Del Autor: "No murió por los 6 caminos del dolor de Nagato/Pain, ya que estaba reuniendo información de donde podría estar Naruto en la aldea de la arena... según los rumores de sus espías."]** estos **2** le ocasionaron muchos problemas como **Tsunade** con su **Ninpō Sōzō Saisei** — **Byakugō no Jutsu** [Arte Ninja Creación de Renacimiento — Jutsu Fuerza de un Centenar] y **Jiraiya** con su **Sennin Mōdo Imperfect** [Modo Sabio Imperfecto]… hasta que todos lucharon contra **Naruto** derrotándolo en el valle del fin pero dejo esos pensamiento de lado ya que se estaba muriendo lentamente, pero antes quería decirles algo a los **Bijū** y parecía que **Kami** quería hablar algo con él, porque apareció de forma espectral en su subconsciente sorprendiendo al **Uzumaki** , así que se levantó complemente hasta quedar de pie mirando a **Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki** y **Kurama**.

 **Naruto** : **"** Chicos yo **… [Apretando sus puños con ira.]** yo lo lamento tanto **… [Cayéndole lágrimas de frustración al poder cumplir su promesa.]** no pude cumplir mi promesa **…"** Grito con la voz quebrada, mientras lagrimas le caían por sus mejillas. Arrodillándose en el agua de su espacio mental pidiendo disculpas a los nueve **Bijū** , ellos fueron tomados por sorpresa por el rubio pidiéndoles disculpas, porque ningún humano se había arrodillado delante de ellos, pero a la vez estaban tristes porque fue el único humano que no los trato como armas.

 **Kurama** : **"** Tranquilo Kit **…** hiciste lo que pudiste **."** Dijo imitando al **Uzumaki** que levanto la mirada hacia **Kurama** totalmente impactado por el comentario de su primer amigo, llorando por segunda vez en su vida porque su primer amigo se estaba muriendo y no podían hacer nada ya que todo su **Chakra** lo habían usado contra la **Gran Alianza Ninja,** mientras sus hermanos lo miraban conmocionados, ya que nunca lo habían visto llorar **… (Pausa)** bueno en realidad si pero fue hace mucho tiempo cuando el sabio de los seis caminos les dijo que se estaba muriendo y le quedaba poco tiempo, pero antes de partir al **Mundo Puro** les dedica a cada uno de ellos unas palabras que los marcarían de por vida a ellos.

 **Matatabi** : **"** No te preocupes Naruto-kun diste tu mejor esfuerzo **."** Tranquilizo el gato demonio

 **Son Gokū** : **"** Ellos tienen razón **Uzumaki** , aparte tienes una oportunidad que te dio **Kami** - **Sama** aprovéchala y vívela con todo **."** Animo al rubio que escuchaba cada palabra de los **Bijū**.

 **Shukaku** : **"¡** JAJA **!** Ellos tienen razón… mocoso **… [Viendo que este seguía llorando por sus palabras decidió gritarle.] y** **¡** Ya deja de llorar como **Kurama,** los dos me están dando escalofríos de solo verlo **!"** Grito simulando furia, aunque este también le caían lágrimas de tristeza, mientras que **Kurama** lo fulmino con la mirada.

 **Kurama** : **"** Miren quien habla **…"** Murmuro para sí mismo.

Los demás **Bijū** solo asintieron con su cabeza totalmente de acuerdo por las palabras de sus hermanos, mientras que **Naruto** lloraba en silencio al ver que ellos no estaban enojados con él, por haber perdido la guerra a manos de la **Gran Alianza Ninja** y no cumplir su promesa a ellos, para luego dirigir la mirada a **Kami** que esta los miraba con una sonrisa desde una distancia cercana.

 **Naruto** : **"Kami** - **Sama."** Saludo formalmente inclinando la cabeza a la diosa que esta al ver esto solo dejo escapar una risita.

 **Kami** : **"** No es necesario tales formalidades **Naruto** - **kun."** Dijo ella levantando la cara del rubio para que este la mirara a los ojos.

 **Naruto** : **"** Hai **."** Contesto rápidamente esperando que cosa le iba a decir la diosa antes de partir de este mundo hacia su nueva vida.

 **Kami** : **"** Bueno veras **Naruto** - **kun… (Pausa)** al mundo al que vas, hay algunos obstáculos como por ejemplo en ese mundo hay otra tipo diferente de energía llamada **Ki [Naruto observo y escucho sorprendido a la diosa creadora de toda la vida.]** , pero yo te dejare que conserves la capacidad de usar **Chakra** **[Naruto al oír eso último suspiro de alivio con una ligera sonrisa y le agradeció a Kami, ya que todavía quería seguir usando sus antiguas habilidades y técnicas.],** también podrás usar los cinco elementos para que puedas usar los sub-elementos y por ultimo podrás usar las habilidades y las técnicas de los **Dōjutsus** (Técnica Ocular) **[Nota Del Autor: "Por ejemplo el Rinnegan."]** sin necesidad de tener los ojos y la línea de sangre de estos clanes… seria como si usaras una simple técnica **[Naruto al escuchar esto último se quedó en estado de shock, porque podría usar técnicas que son muy útiles en las peleas, y lo podrían salvar en un futuro cercano de enemigos muy poderosos.]** y por último que es lo más importante de todo es que tus recuerdos volverán cuando tengas **5** años **."** Termino de explicar con una sonrisa, para luego tocarle la frente y pasarle todo eso acaba de decir.

 **Naruto** : **"** Gracias por todo **Kami** - **sama…** No sé qué decir **."** Agradeció abrazándola con fuerza, mientras soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

 **Kami** : **"** No digas nada **Naruto** - **kun** después de todo lo que sufriste te lo mereces **…** y te pido disculpas por no poder actuar antes **…** ya que si lo habría hecho tal vez todavía estarías vivo **."** Comento sintiéndose muy triste por **Naruto** , correspondiendo al abrazo del rubio palmeándole la espalda con su mano izquierda para que este se calmara, **Naruto** se separó de la diosa para empezar a alejarse, saludando a los **Bijū** que estos hicieron lo mismo.

 **Naruto** : **"** Bueno esto es un adiós **…** muchas gracias **Kami** - **sama."** Contesto saludando con su mano a la diosa de la creación.

 **Kami** : **"** Adiós **Naruto** - **kun** disfruta de tu nueva vida **."** Dijo con felicidad devolviendo el saludo con su mano derecha. **Naruto** empezó a notar que su cuerpo empezó a brillar de un color dorado, hasta que desapareció y su alma se dirigió para reencarnar en un bebe como **Kami** le había prometido…

 **Bijūs** : **"Kami** - **sama…"** Llamaron a la diosa de la creación, provocando que ella saliera de su pequeño trance dándose la vuelta para empezar a mirar fijamente a los **Bijūs.**

 **Kami** : **"¿** Si **?"** Contesto secándose sus lágrimas con la manga de su kimono blanco.

 **Bijūs** : **"** Usted cree **¿** Que lo volveremos a ver algún día **?"** Preguntaron con curiosidad y mucha esperanza.

 **Kami** : **"** Algo me dice que si **…"** Respondió con una leve sonrisa, dándose la vuelta para ver fijamente donde estuvo parado hace un momento el rubio. **Kurama** y sus hermanos sonrisa al escuchar esa confirmación de **Kami** , esperando que algún día **Naruto** volvería a este mundo para cumplir su promesa **…** ya que puede que haya muerto en este mundo y perdido la guerra a manos de la **Gran Alianza Ninja** , pero **Naruto** es **Naruto,** y nunca deja una promesa sin cumplir **…** además vendría con sed de venganza.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **[¡Corte! Eso fue todo para el primer capítulo de esta historia,** **Si tienen alguna pregunta con respecto al capítulo háganla con gusto se las responderé lo más pronto posible.** **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Ja ne!]**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 2000 palabras.**


	3. Capitulo 3

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de la saga de juegos de Fallout o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Un Ex Jinchūriki En Yermo Capital

Capitulo 3:

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Clones/Enclave/Extraterrestres/Necrófagos/Robots Hablando**

 _ **Clones/Enclave/Extraterrestres/Necrófagos/Robots Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

 **[¡Hola! A todos los lectores/as que se tomaron su tiempo en leer el pequeño resumen que había en el cruce entre Naruto y Fallout. Y si están leyendo esto es porque seguro les llamo la atención el título y el resumen de la historia, decidiendo entrar para dar un vistazo y leer mi segundo intento en escribir este tipo de cruces de Naruto y de un grandioso vídeo juego como la saga de Fallout. Bueno volviendo al tema principal yo me inspiré en hacer esta gran historia por un Cruce entre Halo y Fallout que leí ya hace bastante tiempo, por lo que decidí hacer mi propio cruce entre Naruto y Fallout 3… (Aunque también tiene bastante de Dragón Ball Z, Súper, etc.), y hasta por el momento creo que sería el primero en escribir y subir esta clase de cruces, pero volviendo a la breve explicación voy a utilizar como personajes principales a dos hermanos Saiyajines, ambos son Guerreros Saiyajin de clase baja. Los poderes, habilidades y técnicas las van aprender a medida que pasa el tiempo, o díganme en los comentarios que prefieren sobre ello.]**

 **[Uno de los personajes principales va a hacer DarkRock (Oc), lo elegí porque le queda como a alguien misterioso y peligroso… por supuesto también tiene un nombre Saiyajin de nacimiento, pero este lo sabrán más adelante en la historia, por ahora los dejare con la intriga XD. Las habilidades, extras y el sistema Special del Guerrero Saiyajin los pondré en el capítulo 4. Y el otro personaje principal es Naruto, que ya todos lo deben conocer por el anime y el manga muy popular en todo el mundo, pero en este caso no es un Ninja, ni un Humano, es un Guerrero Saiyajin de clase baja y hermano menor de DarkRock. Sobre sus energías el Ki obviamente ya lo puede usar, ya que este es un Saiyajin y porque su hermano mayor lo entreno… Tal vez deje que también use Chakra. Las habilidades, extras y el sistema Special de Naruto los pondré en el capítulo 4.]**

 **[Respecto al Trotamundos Solitario, o debería decir en este caso la Trotamundos Solitaria, si decidí que sea mujer, porque en el futuro va a encajar perfectamente con los personajes principales ósea Naruto y DarkRock, ya que tiene un papel fundamental en esta gran historia. Su nombre es Tomoe, el cual también se lo elegí, porque le queda perfecto. Las habilidades, extras y el sistema Special de Tomoe, al igual que DarkRock y Naruto lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo… al menos el sistema Special jeje. Y por último como personaje principal estará Amata que es la mejor amiga de Tomoe, Naruto y DarkRock, será inseparable con ellos. Ella tendrá un papel importante a medida que avanza la historia, La primera vez que se encuentre con el dúo Saiyajin será una extraña forma de conocerse. Las habilidades, extras y el sistema Special de Amata al igual que los demás será revelado en el siguiente capítulo.]**

 **[Creo que eso sería todo por ahora, a medida que avance la historia se explicaran cosas nuevas, porque no quiero quemar el principio todavía XD, sin nada más que decir empecemos con este gran cruce entre Naruto y Fallout 3…]**

* * *

 **[Universo Fallout]**

 **La guerra. La guerra no cambia nunca.**

 **Desde los albores de la humanidad, cuando nuestros antepasados descubrieron que podían matar con rocas y huesos, se ha derramado sangre en nombre de Dios, de la justicia, o simplemente de la rabia psicótica.**

 **Los romanos emprendieron la guerra para reunir esclavos y riquezas. España construyó un imperio de su lujuria por el oro y el territorio. Hitler convirtió a Alemania en una superpotencia económica. En el siglo XXI, todavía se libraba la guerra por los recursos que podrían adquirirse. Sólo que esta vez, los botines de guerra eran también sus armas: petróleo y uranio. Para estos recursos, China invadiría Alaska, Estados Unidos anexaría Canadá, y la Comunidad Europea se disolvería en disputas… disputas entre estados y naciones, en otras palabras, Guerras Civiles entre ellos mismos, empeñados en controlar los últimos recursos restantes en la Tierra.**

 **Muchos horrores y crímenes habían ocurrido a lo largo de la historia, pero pocos coincidían con los actos desesperados y violentos que las naciones cometerían en el nombre de todo lo que pudieran reclamar por sí mismos. Algunas almas optimistas pensaban que las guerras por estos recursos serían el punto de inflexión para la humanidad, el crisol que forjaría un futuro de paz. Después de todo, ¿cómo podrían empeorar las cosas?**

 **Ellos estaban equivocados.**

 **El fin del mundo se produjo casi como lo habíamos predicho: Demasiados humanos, no hay suficiente espacio o recursos para todos. Los detalles son triviales e inútiles, las razones, como siempre, eran puramente humanas. En el año 2077, después de milenios de conflictos armados, la naturaleza destructiva del hombre no pudo sostenerse más. En apenas 2 horas, la Tierra estaba casi limpia de vida… No solamente humana, ya que esa gran limpieza afecto a toda la vida en la tierra, una chispa atómica golpeada por las manos humanas que rápidamente se desbordaron del control humano. Lanzas de energía nuclear llovieron de los cielos y el mundo se sumergió en un abismo de fuego y radioactividad nuclear. Los continentes fueron tragados en llamas y cayeron bajo los océanos hirviendo. La humanidad estaba casi extinguida, sus espíritus formaban parte de la radiación de fondo que cubría la tierra.**

 **Pero no era, como algunos habían predicho, el fin del mundo. En cambio, el apocalipsis fue simplemente el prólogo de otro capítulo sangriento de la historia de la humanidad.**

 **Porque el hombre había logrado destruir el mundo, ¿pero la guerra? La guerra no cambia nunca.**

 **La capital de los Estados Unidos de América, Washington DC, fue antes de la guerra un ejemplo brillante de la sociedad. Pero en las primeras horas de la Gran Guerra, o la Tercera Guerra Mundial que ese era su nombre en realidad, se redujo a una cáscara hueca y radioactiva de su antiguo yo. La tierra estaba saturada por las lluvias de innumerables bombas nucleares, envenenando su tierra y sus aguas. Los monumentos de los momentos más grandes e inspiradores de la historia de Estados Unidos fueron perdidos o marcados para siempre. El asiento del gobierno americano fue casi completamente aniquilado, y durante 2 siglos las ruinas de DC quedaron abandonadas, blanqueadas por el sol y cubierto de cenizas.**

 **Para la gente de lo que ahora es el Yermo Capital, la vida es puro sufrimiento. Los asaltantes, los mutantes y los animales salvajes escogen a los que se alejan de las regiones seguras de las pocas civilizaciones que han surgido de las cenizas. La comida y el agua limpia son productos básicos que las personas luchan y mueren todos los días tratando de buscarlos por todo el Yermo Capital. Una raza de hombres monstruosos, los súper mutantes, se alimentan de seres humanos implacablemente, capturándolos y llevándolos a lugares desconocidos. Son pocos los que son capaces de combatir esta gran amenaza.**

 **La Hermandad del Acero, dirigida por el simpático y noble Elder Owyn Lyons, ha luchado para proteger a la gente de Yermo Capital durante más de 20 años. Estos caballeros y paladines, vestidos con armaduras de poder, y manejando armas tecnológicamente avanzadas, atacan a la amenaza súper mutante desde su centro de mando: la Ciudadela, ubicada dentro de las ruinas del Pentágono.**

 **Pero sus esfuerzos, aunque nobles, han tenido poco éxito. Una parte de su propia clase, insatisfecha con las elecciones del Elder Lyons, se separó de la Hermandad, eligiendo en su lugar centrarse en los objetivos originales de la Hermandad de estar en la región: la adquisición de tecnología avanzada antes de la guerra. Estos soldados Proscritos, como los soldados leales a Lyons los etiquetaron, se han establecido en el Fuerte Independencia. Buscando ferozmente tecnología en las ruinas de DC, sin tener en cuenta nada (y nadie) como una pérdida de tiempo.**

 **Los brutales súper mutantes, de origen y número desconocido, han planteado una amenaza constante para todos los que habitan el Yermo Capital. Durante años, han sido las pesadillas de aquellos que cazan, y también han invadido las ruinas de DC. Estos Meta humanos grandes e ininteligentes, acompañados de sus abominaciones mutadas han librado una guerra sin fin por el control sobre el Yermo Capital. No han tenido éxito… Todavía.**

 **La Capital del Yermo, como tantos otros lugares, es el hogar de un conflicto interminable. Y, sin embargo, debajo de su suelo inerte y ensangrentado, se cuenta una historia diferente. En los primeros días, miles de personas lograron salvarse de los horrores del holocausto al refugiarse en enormes Bunkers subterráneos conocidos como refugios. Pero cuando los habitantes de los refugios salieron a la superficie, lo único con lo que se encontraron fue con el infierno del Yermo. Sus habitantes se establecieron a través de las ruinas del viejo mundo para construir nuevas sociedades, establecer nuevas aldeas y formar nuevas tribus.**

 **Todos, excepto para los habitantes del refugio 101, escondido en el centro de la Capital del Yermo. Porque en aquel día fatídico, cuando el fuego llovía desde el cielo, la enorme puerta de acero del refugio 101 se cerró y nadie volvió a abrirla.**

 **A lo largo de sus corredores de acero, se puede ver y oír la propaganda de su Supervisor en todos los controles. Fue aquí donde naciste y aquí morirás.**

 **Porque nadie entrará jamás en el refugio 101... y ni tampoco saldrá.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **[Prologo]**

 **2258 [Universo Fallout.] o Año 758 [Universo Dragon Ball.]**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Jefferson Memorial* [Lugar: Sala De Partos, Día Y Mes: 13 De Julio.]**

El sonido monótono del cardiómetro fue interrumpido por los llantos de la recién nacida. La niña abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver por primera vez un extraño nuevo mundo. Elevándose sobre ella, la niña podía distinguir la silueta del primer ser humano que había visto en su corta vida, el hombre que la estaba cargando, el Doctor **James** un hombre caucásico de pelo negro y ojos color avellana, tiene **32** años y padre de la niña que cargaba en sus brazos. Y también sus ojos curiosos vieron a una mujer con rasgos asiáticos y pelo gris oscuro, y ojos color marrón oscuro, tiene **29** años, si estamos describiendo a la Doctora **Madison Li** , ella estaba ayudando en el parto.

 **James** : **"¡** Hola, pequeño **!"** Saludo con una sonrisa bajo su barbijo. **"** Soy tu papi. Ahora, vamos a ver si eres un niño o una niña **."** Dijo con ternura al bebe que carga con suavidad en sus brazos. **"¿** Es una niña **? ¡** Es una niña **! ¡** Tenemos una hija, **Catherine! ¡** Una niña preciosa y sana **!"** Dijo en voz alta totalmente feliz para luego mirar hacia su esposa enseñándole a la niña.

 **Catherine** : **"** Oh **…** oh, James lo hemos conseguido **…** una hija **…** nuestra hijita **..."** Murmuro débilmente con una sonrisa a su marido, debido al esfuerzo que hizo durante el parto. La mujer es afroamericana con pelo blanco que a pesar de que tiene **30** años la hace lucir con mayor edad y su color de ojos son negros.

 **James** : **"** Tienes ante ti un futuro brillante, tesoro **[Moviendo sus dedos para llamar la atención de su hijo, cosa que consiguió porque ella se la quedó mirando fijamente.].** De eso no hay duda **…"** Comento observando a su hija recién nacida con orgullo. **"¡** Que preciosidad **!** Eh, hola… soy papa, chiquitina. Pa-pa. **[Deteniendo sus acciones, porque recordó algo muy importante.]** Tendremos que ponerte un nombre **¿** No **?** **[Pausa]** Tu madre y yo hemos estado pensando desde hace tiempo. **¿** Qué te parece **Tomoe?"** Pregunto a su hija recibiendo una risa de alegría de parte de ella, cosa que le pareció un **"** Si **"** para **James**. **"** Me parece un buen nombre, **¿** no crees **?** Sí, señor, te pega **."** Dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza, totalmente de acuerdo con la elección del nombre de su hija.

Un zumbido mecánico alertó a **James** sobre una pequeña pantalla colgada del techo.

 **James** : **"¡** Ah, parece que ya han terminado la proyección de genes **!** Con esto podremos ver cómo te verás cuando tengas **19** años. **¿** Por qué exactamente **19** años **?** no tengo ni idea, pero sospecho que algo significativo pasará alrededor en ese entonces. De todos modos, veamos cómo serás con **19** años tesoro **."** Dijo dándose vuelta para mirar la pequeña pantalla que tiene detrás suyo, **Madison** siguió el ejemplo de este para observar fijamente la pantalla, mientras que **Catherine** bueno ella decidió aprovechar el momento para cerrar los ojos un momento por el agotamiento que tuvo que hacer durante el parto.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Nombre** : Tomoe.

 **Edad** : **19** años.

 **Raza** : Hispánica.

 **Rostro** : Predeterminado: **10.**

 **#** Personalizar.

*Forma General Fino **/** Ligero.

*Frente Pequeña **/** Baja **/** Atrás.

*Ojos Abajo **/** Grandes **/** Separados.

*Boca Pequeña

*Tono Claro.

 ***** Color De Ojos Oscuros.

 **Pelo** : ***** Peinado Low Ride **[Nota Del Autor: Este peinado no viene con el juego original, es un Mod que descargue para mi Fallout 3].**

 ***Color De Pelo** :Negro.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **James** : **"** Me encantan estas cosas **[Refiriéndose al monitor por la alta tecnología con la que estaba compuesta.],** vas a parecerte mucho a tu padre **."** Opino el doctor con mucho orgullo. **"** Incluso te muestra el corte de pelo exacto que el sujeto tendrá en ese momento **…"** Murmuro sorprendido por lo que podía predecir dicho aparato. **"¡** Hey **Catherine! [Llamando la atención de su esposa que esta débilmente abrió sus ojos para empezar a mirar a su esposo]** **¡** Mira **!** **¡** Así será nuestra hija en el futuro **!"** Señalo a la pantalla en donde aparecía una adolescente de **19** años, **Catherine** miro hacia la pantalla.

 **Catherine** : **"** Ohhh **…** que guapa **…** como su papa **…** ja, ja, ja **…"** Contesto débilmente con una sonrisa muy feliz, mientras que unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría salían de sus ojos. Mientras tanto **Madison** veía todo esto con **2** sentimientos muy dolorosos en su corazón **…** el primero es que miraba con mucha tristeza a **James** porque una vez **…** mejor dicho desde la primera vez que lo vio hace unos años atrás se enamoró profundamente de él, pero todo cambio cuando **James** y **Catherine** se conocieron porque desde ese día tuvo que renunciar a él, ya que sabía muy bien que **James** no la amaba **…** y el segundo sentimiento son celos por la niña que **James** sostiene en sus brazos, porque le habría gustado que esa niña fuera suya y de **James…**

 **James** : **"** Cariño, el mundo es muy grande y hay gente de todo tipo. **¿** Qué me dices de ti **?** **¿** Qué clase de persona te gustaría ser **?"** Pregunto mirando fijamente a su hija que está al borde de dormirse una sienta, pero la niña no podía dormirse debido a que presintió que algo muy malo estaba por pasarle a su madre, por lo que se inquietó en los brazos de su padre.

De repente, la plácida monotonía del cardiómetro se intensificó.

 **Catherine** : **"¿James?** **James… [Sacando a James de su pequeña charla con su hija.]** Algo **…** **[James se dio la vuelta para observar a su esposa que se agarró su corazón con una expresión de dolor.]** algo va **…"** Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque cayo en la inconsciencia, dejando en un shock temporal a **James** y su colega **Madison**.

 **Catherine** : **"¿Catherine?"** Llamo el doctor a su esposa con mucho miedo. Entregando la niña a su colega, la Doctora **Li** , **James** se precipitó hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de su esposa muy preocupado por la salud de ella. **"¡Catherine! [Cuando vio cual es el problema entro en pánico]** **¡** Tiene un paro cardíaco **!** **¡** Inicien compresiones **! ¡** Salven al bebe **! [Dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con su colega de trabajo]** **¡** Vamos **!** **¡** Deprisa **!"** Ordeno a la Doctora **Li** que al escuchar el grito de su colega pudo salir de su pequeño shock.

 **Madison** : **"** Si, **James…"** Susurro la Doctora llevándose la criatura en sus brazos fuera de la zona de partos, tratando de calmarla ya que había empezado a llorar al sentir que su madre se estaba muriendo.

 **James** : **"** Uno, mil. Dos, mil **…** **¡** Vamos **!** **¡** Espera, **Catherine!** Un momento por favor no nos dejes solos **…"** Suplico sacando el desfibrilador para reestablecer el ritmo cardíaco de su esposa.

De repente hubo un cegador relámpago blanco.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dos Mes Después**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Jefferson Memorial* [Entrada Principal, Día Y Mes: 4 De septiembre.]**

 **Madison** : **"** P-Pero **James** **¡** No puedes irte así sin más y dejarnos solos con este gran proyecto **!"** Grito a su compañero de trabajo que se había preparado para irse del lugar con su hija de **2** mes de vida durmiendo en sus brazos, mientras que detrás suyo estaban los demás miembros del Proyecto Pureza que no habían dicho ningún comentario al respecto, debido a que no querían caer en fuego cruzado con su compañera **Madison**.

 **James** : **"** Lo siento **Madison** **[Mirando con tristeza a la doctora la cual estaba llorando por la salida de James],** pero tengo que hacerlo no puedo quedarme en este lugar, tengo a mi hija a que tengo que criar **."** Dijo mostrándole a la niña que tiene en sus brazos, la cual dormía profundamente a pesar de los gritos de la Doctora **Li**.

 **Madison** : **"** Y **¿** el **Proyecto Pureza,** **James?** era el sueño de **Catherine** y todos nosotros, no puedes abandonarlo. **"** Comento tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión a **James** porque sin él, todo el proyecto se vendría abajo.

 **James** : **"Madison… [Tratando de controlar sus emociones]** tu sabes que **Catherine** ya no está viva entre nosotros **…** y yo sin ella no puedo seguir con este proyecto **…** pero lo menos que puedo hacer en este momento es criar a mi hija y darle una vida mejor **…"** Susurro aguantándose las lágrimas que estaban por salir en sus ojos al recordar a su esposa.

La Doctora **Madison** no dijo nada a las palabras de **James,** porque sabe en lo más profundo de su ser que cada palabra que dijo **James** es totalmente cierta. Los demás miembros del **Proyecto Pureza** todavía seguían callados, pero le daban la razón a **James** por más que no les gustara como sonara que uno de sus científicos abandonara el proyecto, menos a un ingeniero llamado **Daniel Agincourt** el cual desde que conoció a **James** nunca le cayó bien y ver como estaba la Doctora **Li** por ese tipo le produjo mucha ira **...** pero al igual que los demás no hizo nada.

 **James** : **"** Adiós **Madison** y lo siento **…"** Dijo empezando a irse hacia la carretera que llevaba a **Rivet City,** acompañado de la **Paladín Estrella Cross** que es su guardaespaldas personal temporal, ella se encarga de la protección de **James** y su **Tomoe,** hasta el momento **Cross** no había hecho ningún comentario ya que ese tema no le incumbe a ella. Cuando ellos llegaron a una distancia segura **James** decidió parar por un momento y ver como estaba su hija en sus brazos, dio un suspiro que todavía seguía durmiendo después del escándalo que había pasado en **Jefferson Memorial**. **"** Solo somos tú y yo **¿** eh **?,** tu y yo tesoro **…** pero no pasa nada **."** Tranquilizo con una sonrisa algo triste, porque le encantaría que su esposa estuviera con ellos en este momento. Para luego seguir su camino hacia **Rivet City** para pasar la noche y descansar **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Nueve Meses Y Medio Después**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **2259 [Universo Fallout.] o Año 759 [Universo Dragon Ball.]**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Megatón* [Lugar: Bar De Moriarty, Día Y Mes: 15 De junio.]**

 **James** pensaba profundamente donde podía encontrar trabajo de doctor en **Megatón** no podía ya que había un doctor en la ciudad y él no era esa clase de persona de quitarle el puesto de trabajo a otra, mientras que en sus brazos acunaba a su hija **Tomoe** que estaba por cumplir el añito, solo le quedaba un mes. **Cross** estaba sentada en un banco en la barra del bar tomándose un **Whisky** **Escoces** metida en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que **Moriarty** se acercó a **James** con una extraña sonrisa.

 **Colin Moriarty** : **"James** , **James** ¿Todavía no consigues trabajo **?"** Pregunto esta vez con una sonrisa burlona.

 **James** : **"** No molestes **Moriarty."** Gruño al dueño del bar que este estaba por responderle con otra pregunta burlona, pero fue interrumpido por un sujeto con un mono azul y amarillo que tiene el número **101** en su espalda, que entro acompañado de otro tipo con una armadura de seguridad y un casco anti disturbios, este también tiene el número **101** en su espalda. Ambos entraron como si nada por la puerta del bar llamando la atención de todos. Hasta que todos fueron sacados de su mini shock por el hombre del mono **101** que empezó a hacer una pregunta, y esa pregunta lo dejo sin habla temporal a **James,** porque sabía perfectamente que esas **2** personas pertenecían a un refugio subterráneo que se construyó antes de la gran guerra.

 **¿?** : **"¿** Hay alguien en este lugar que sea doctor **?"** Pregunto en voz alta el tipo con el número **101** en la espalda, observando a cada persona que había en el bar. **James** al escuchar esta pregunta saltaba de alegría mentalmente porque es la oportunidad de su vida y por fin podría darle una vida mejor a su hija **Tomoe**. Por lo que se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

 **James** : **"** Si, yo soy doctor señor. **"** Dijo levantando su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía a su hija. Todas las miradas de los que estaban dentro del bar estaban puestas en **James** , pero él no les dio importancia. El oficial de seguridad hablo esta vez.

 **¿?** : **"** Tu **[Señalando a James],** ven para acá muchacho. **"** Ordeno el oficial anti disturbios con el número **101,** que parece que tiene alrededor de **50** años. **James** obedeció al oficial empezando a caminar hacia ellos hasta quedar frente a ellos.

 **¿?** : **"** Bien entonces vamos. **"** Dijo el hombre con el mono del refugio **101** que parecía tener la misma edad que **James**

 **James** : **"** Espere **… [Llamando la atención del oficial y el tipo del mono 101]** ella viene conmigo **[Señalando a la Paladín Estrella Cross]** se encarga de la protección de mi hija y yo **… [Viendo que el hombre del mono estrecho los ojos, rápidamente decidió agregarle algo más]** solo nos protegerá temporalmente señor. **"** Explico mostrando a su hija que lleva en sus brazos, que tanto el oficial como el hombre con el mono se habían dado cuanta por primera vez de la niña que tiene **James** en sus brazos, por lo que asintieron con la cabeza al doctor para que la **Paladín** los acompañara.

 **¿?** : **"** Esta bien, ella también puede venir… pero solo es temporal Doctor **…"** Pero el hombre del mono se detuvo en seco al no saber el nombre del doctor, por lo que solo con el silencio dio a entender a **James** que pedía su nombre.

 **James** : **"James** , señor, soy el Doctor **James."** Contesto al hombre del mono que parecía que estaba al mando de la búsqueda de un doctor y el líder con poder porque el oficial no se oponía a nada de lo que el tipo del mono **101** aceptaba.

 **¿?** : **"** Bueno Doctor **James** , sígame tenemos que hablar de unas cuantas cosas **."** Dijo abriendo la puerta del bar empezando a irse del bar de **Moriarty** seguido del oficial que lo acompañaba y también de **James** y la **Paladín Cross**. Pero antes de irse **James** le saco el dedo medio a **Moriarty** que hizo que el dueño del bar hirviera de rabia, pero no hizo nada para responderle.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***10 Minutos Después* [Lugar: El Farol De Latón.]**

 **James** y la **Paladín Cross** estaban sentados comiendo tranquilamente un plato de comida, mientras que el oficial y el tipo del mono miraban hacia ellos con algo de asco porque esa comida se veía a simple vista vencida y radiactiva.

 **¿?** : "Bueno Doctor **James… [Llamando la atención al antiguo científico del Proyecto Pureza]** mi nombre es **Alphonse Almodovar…** soy el Supervisor del Refugio **101."** Dijo con orgullo dejando en shock a **James** y en menos magnitud a la Paladín **Cross** que dejo de comer su comida para empezar a observar a dicho Supervisor del Refugio **101**.

 **James** : **"** Es un gusto señor Supervisor **…"** Dijo llevando su mano derecha hacia el Supervisor para estrecharla.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Preferiría estrechar su mano en otro momento Doctor **James… [James al escuchar esto saco su mano con el ceño fruncido por la manera de ser de este tipo]** pero cambiando de tema, esta pregunta tal vez suena algo tonta, pero mi deber como supervisor del refugio **101** tengo que hacerla de todos modos **… [James asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con el Supervisor]** dígame Doctor **James** **¿** usted es apto para atender a un paciente que necesite cuidados médicos **?"** Pregunto seriamente observando a **James** esperando tranquilamente una respuesta de él.

 **James** : **"** Si, señor supervisor, además soy un ex científico. **"** Respondió algo triste por recordar que abandono el proyecto pureza dejando a **Madison** atrás encargándose de todo, pero luego al recordar que lo hizo por su hija sonrió porque sabía que merecía la pena y más importante que ese proyecto.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Los detalles los discutiremos con tranquilidad después **James** , solo me interesa que usted sea un Doctor que cumpla con mis exigencias y pedidos… ya que necesitamos un nuevo Doctor en el Refugio **101** y al parecer usted cumple con todo eso Doctor **James."** Termino de hablar con sus manos entre lazadas.

 **James** : **"** Solo tengo un pedido señor Supervisor. **"** Dijo muy serio el ex científico.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Y, **¿** de qué pedido se trata Doctor **James?"** Pregunto con una ceja levantada curioso sobre que pediría.

 **James** : **"** Quiero llevar a mi hija conmigo **"** Respondió mostrando a su hija al supervisor, el supervisor estuvo unos segundos debatiendo este pedido en su cabeza, ya que podría ser un problema en el futuro **…** pero no vendría mal un bebe más al refugio, ya que los genes de las familias del refugio **101** se están deteriorando muy rápido con el paso del tiempo. Pero James tendría que aceptar sin objeciones una orden de él.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Hmph, está bien puedes llevarla Doctor **James… [James suspiro de alivio al escuchar que el supervisor le permitió llevar a su hija]** pero tendrás que aceptar sin objeciones una orden mía." Comento de brazos cruzados.

 **James** : **"¿** Esa orden afecta a mi hija **?"** Pregunto estrechando los ojos con desconfianza en el supervisor.

 **Alphonse** : **"** No solo a ella Doctor **James** , también le afecta a usted **… [Viendo que este lo seguía viendo con pura desconfianza.]** descuide no es nada malo, solo tiene que seguir los protocolos que tiene el refugio **101."** Explico aclarando mejor para que el Doctor no confundiera las cosas.

 **James** : **"** Bueno **… [Pensativo]** si es eso no hay problema señor supervisor. **"** Acepto sin objeciones ya que no veía nada mal con seguir los protocolos del refugio, además si las cosas iban bien podría criar a su hija en un lugar seguro y no le faltaría nada.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Esta bien **[Levantándose de su silla],** ve a recoger las cosas de valor y personales que tengas y partamos hacia el refugio… te esperaremos en la entrada de **Megatón."** Dijo empezando a caminar hacia la entrada de dicha ciudad acompañado del oficial de seguridad.

 **James** : "Vamos **Paladín Cross [Levantándose con cuidado de no despertar a su querida hija Tomoe que todavía seguía durmiendo]** , hay que prepararse para ir hacia el refugio **."** Comento caminando hacia su casa que tiene cerca de la entrada de **Megatón** a mano izquierda, por lo que tuvo seguir al supervisor del refugio **101** junto a su oficial de seguridad. La **Paladín Cross** asintió con la cabeza empezando a seguir detrás al científico **James**.

 ***15 Minutos Después* [Lugar: Entrada De Megatón.]**

 **James** ya se había preparado con todas sus cosas y estaba listo para ir hacia su nuevo hogar junto a su hija **Tomoe** y su guardaespaldas temporal la **Paladín Cross** … bueno ella en realidad solo lo acompañaría hasta el refugio y luego regresaría a la hermandad de acero en el pentágono con su misión de escoltar y proteger a **James** completada.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Bien si ya están listos **… [Recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de James y la Paladín Cross]** bueno entonces ya podemos ir empezando a dirigirnos hacia el refugio **101."** Comento empezando a caminar hacia la salida de **Megatón** , seguidos de los demás rumbo a dicho refugio.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Atmósfera Terrestre* [Capsula De Ataque.]**

Una nave o capsula extraterrestre se adentró en la atmósfera terrestre provocando que la nave empezara a agitarse con fuerza y calentarse por la velocidad en que iba ingresando a dicho planeta, cosa que automáticamente saltara una alarma que desactivo el **"** Estado de animación suspendida **",** despertando de su larga siesta **[Aunque para el par Saiyajin fueron solo segundos.]** a los **2** tripulantes de dicha nave, pero de pronto el más pequeño de ambos que resulto ser **Naruto [Tiene casi un año de edad. además físicamente tiene la piel algo bronceada con ojos oscuros, su cabello es negro de punta, y en sus mejillas tiene 3 marcas en líneas horizontales como si fueran bigotes, y también por supuesto su cola que lo identificaba como un Saiyajin de raza pura, la cual está por instinto enrollada como si fuera un cinturón alrededor de su cintura.]** , miro hacia todos lados buscando a alguien muy importante **[Ignorando completamente a su hermano mayor, que para DarkRock fue como si le dieran un cachetada en seco al ser ignorado por su hermano pequeño.]** yal no encontrar a su madre cerca suyo empezó a llorar, porque la extrañaba demasiado además de que necesitaba la contención maternal de ella, ya que **Naruto** es solo un bebe **Saiyajin** de casi un año de edad **[Nota Del Autor: Naruto nació en el mismo mes que Tomoe (La Trotamundos Solitaria), solo que unos cuantos días antes, por si quieren saber nació el 9 de julio. Otra cosa, Naruto no ha envejecido debido a que estuvo en "Estado De Animación Suspendida", en otras palabras, durmió durante todo el viaje al igual que su hermano mayor DarkRock.].**

 **DarkRock** : **"** Shhh **… [Hamacando entre sus brazos al pequeño Saiyajin.]** tranquilo **Naruto** no estás solo **[Lentamente los sollozos de Naruto cesaron**. **],** tu hermano mayor está aquí contigo **."** Tranquilizo con una sonrisa bajo su máscara negra en espiral, mientras le apretaba la nariz juguetonamente a su hermano menor, produciendo que **Naruto** diera un chillido de felicidad olvidándose temporalmente de su madre… por ahora. **DarkRock** tiene **2** años de edad. Además físicamente tiene la piel clara con ojos oscuros, su cabello es de color negro en punta con un brillo gris y despeinado, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, su rostro no se puede ver debido a que lo cubre una máscara de color negra en espiral con **2** orificios para que pudiera ver con sus ojos **[Y es por eso que se sabía el color de sus ojos.],** la boca de la máscara es una sonrisa amable **[Nota Del Autor: "Que da un poco de miedo :v… claro esto solo lo produciría en una persona que no lo conociera, porque en Naruto eso no pasaba, es más hasta le llamaba la atención los espirales de su máscara negra."]** y en la parte de la frente la máscara tiene una estrella roja. signo de una división de élite **Saiyajin**.

La capsula de ataque ya había dejado de calentarse al salir de la atmósfera entrando esta vez en el cielo pasando a toda velocidad entre las nubes de aquel planeta que una vez fue muy hermoso de un color azul y verde hipnotizante **…** pero ahora solo es una cascara de lo que solía ser de un color gris enfermizo, los hermanos **Saiyajines** a pesar de que son un niño y un bebe pudieron sentir una extraña energía en el aire de este planeta **…** como toxico y lleno de muerte, pero volvamos con la capsula de ataque tenía como objetivo aterrizar en la que una vez fue una de las principales potencias militares y económicas en el mundo, sí, me refiero al antiguo **Estados Unidos De América ( ),** tal como dice su nombre está ubicada en el continente americano, pero en el norte **,** Y la Capsula de ataque tiene como objetivo aterrizar en la antigua capital de dicho país, **Washington, DC.** Se preguntarán porque lo de **"** antigua **"** bueno es debido a que no se llama más **Washington, DC** ahora se llama **Yermo Capital** , aparte de que dejo de llamarse así hace más de **180** años, pero dejemos la información para otro momento, dicha nave aterrizaría al centro-sur de **Yermo Capital** específicamente entre el límite del Refugio **101** y una pequeña ciudad llamada **Springvale**.

 **DarkRock** : **"** Este será un aterrizaje duro **… [Protegiendo a su hermano pequeño con sus brazos]** **Naruto."** Murmuro con seriedad bajo su máscara, observando por la pequeña ventana redonda que daba hacia afuera quedándose asombrado por el nivel de destrucción hecho por el ser humano, por un momento pensó si sus padres habían hecho lo correcto en enviarlos a él y a su hermano **Naruto** a este planeta devastado por la guerra, pero luego recordó que en su planeta de origen estaban sufriendo una **Guerra Civil** y sus padres quisieron salvarlos de una muerte segura de los **Saiyajines** corruptos o rebeldes, además no tenían otra opción que digamos.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***1 Hora Después* [Lugar: Entrada Al Refugio 101: Puerta De Madera.]**

El pequeño grupo había llegado por fin a la entrada del Refugio **101** , por suerte en el camino no se habían encontrado con ningún animal mutado o saqueadores, cosa que le agradecieron a dios **…** si es que todavía no los había abandonado.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Bueno Doctor **James** este será su nuevo hogar **…"** Pero fue interrumpido por el fuerte sonido de algo que iba cayendo del cielo, y cuando todos ellos observaron el cielo quedaron en completo shock porque vieron algo que venía hacia ellos a toda velocidad, pero el único que reconoció gracias a sus libros de ciencia ficción que leyó de adolescente e investigar un caso de una nave espacial que se estrelló en **Yermo Capital** hace **181** años atrás, pero que nunca pudo avanzar debido a que no había demasiada información sobre ello además el gobierno de esa época lo oculto. Por lo que saliendo de su asombro decidió hacer algo realmente loco, pero debía saber que eso fuera lo que piensa que es.

 **Oficial De Seguridad** : **"** Oh Dios mío **…"** Susurro muerto de miedo, ya que nunca en su vida había visto algo igual, lo mismo pasaba con **Alphonse** y la **Paladín Estrella Cross.** La nave no se estrelló sobre ellos **…** que fue un alivio para ellos, pero sí muy cerca entre el límite de **Springvale** y el refugio **101** , cuando esta se estrelló provoco un fuerte estruendo levantando tierra y asustando a los animales mutados que merodeaban por las cercanías un busca de una presa fácil… incluso hasta un **Sanguinario** que estaba cazando por la zona una presa fácil **…** entre otras palabras humanos, huyo del lugar muerto de miedo.

 **James** : **"** Señor supervisor **… [Llamando la atención de este y los demás] ¿** Podría esperar aquí **20** minutos **?"** Pregunto mirando al supervisor que este saco su mirada de donde se había estrellado esa cosa.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Y para que necesita que le de ese tiempo **… [Viendo que la mirada de James está pegada en donde se estrelló el objeto desconocido]** no me diga **¿** qué piensa ir hacia ese lugar **?"** Pregunto con incredulidad al futuro Doctor del refugio **101** , Tanto el Guardia de Seguridad como la **Paladín Estrella** **Cross** tuvo la misma reacción que el supervisor.

 **James** : **"** Si, señor Supervisor **… [Buscando las palabras adecuadas para poder convencer al supervisor]** puede que haya algo que nos pueda servir en el futuro, tanto para el refugio **101** y sus habitantes **"** Dijo tratando de convencerlo o por lo menos de hacerlo cambiar de opinión a **Alphonse** , ya que podría verlo de su punto de vista y tal vez lo que fuera que se estrelló cerca del refugio sea de utilidad para los habitantes del refugio. La **Paladín Estrella Cross** estrecho los ojos con desconfianza en **James** , ya que podría ser tecnología alienígena y esta la podrían usar en la **Hermandad De Acero** , pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario por el momento.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Doctor **James… [Pausa]** solo tiene **15** minutos no puedo darle más tiempo **[Mirando lo con seriedad]** y si no viene cuando se cumpla el tiempo me temo que tendré que buscar otro doctor **."** Comento con sus brazos cruzados apoyándose contra la puerta de madera que permitía ingresar al refugio **101**.

 **James** : **"** Gracias Supervisor **… [Dándose la vuelta hacia la Paladín Estrella Cross] Paladín Cross** por favor cuídala por unos minutos, mientras no estoy. **"** Suplico sosteniendo su hija frente a la mujer mayor que sin dudar tomo a la pequeña niña en sus brazos, mientras que rápidamente puso en su espalda su arma principal, el **Supertrineo**. **"** Volveré muy pronto, tesoro **."** Prometió dándole un beso en la frente de su hija **Tomoe** , y ella se movió en los brazos de **Cross** sintiendo que su padre se estaba por ir, pero por alguna extraña razón la niña no lloro de que su padre fuera temporalmente **…** es como si supiera que no le pasaría nada. **James** le dio una última mirada a su hija para luego mirar hacia la zona donde se había estrellado la nave espacial y de ese lugar salía humo, pero luego de unos segundos sacudió la cabeza sacándose su miedo a que hubiera animales mutados o que la cosa de la nave fuera hostil y terminara matándolo en el acto, por lo que cargo su pistola **10** mm y empezó a correr hacia la zona de impacto.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***5 Minutos Después* [Lugar: Limite Entre Springvale Y El Refugio 101.]**

 **James** camino con mucha precaución entre las piedras y la tierra quemada que había dejado la nave que se había estrellado, está también había arrancado varios árboles de raíz. Aunque le agradecía a dios y por supuesto a la nave que se estrelló que no había ningún animal mutado por los alrededores.

 **James** : **"** Vaya **… [Observando con algo de miedo e impresión]** esa cosa sí que hizo bastante daño por este lugar **… [Apretando el agarre sobre su pistola]** pero no es nada a comparación con la destrucción que hizo la humanidad hace **181** años atrás… **"** Murmuro con tristeza y mucha bronca, por la estupidez del ser humano al haber destruido un planeta tan hermoso como la tierra. Pero un llanto de un bebe seguido de una voz de un niño que intentaba tranquilizar a dicho bebe lo saco de sus pensamientos. **"** A-Acaso eso fue el llano de un bebe y la voz de un niño **…"** Tartamudeo con incredulidad mirando fijamente en la dirección donde se había estrellado la nave, empezando a correr rápidamente hacia el lugar que no tardó en llegar, ya que solo le quedaban unos metros, pero había algo muy raro la nave que había visto **…** no estaba por ningún lugar. **"** Esto es imposible **… [Observando hacia todos lados tratando de ubicarla con la mirada, porque en una de esas podría haber terminado en el centro Springvale.]** Esa nave no pudo desaparecer de la nada **… (Pensativo)** bueno eso no importa en este momento, mi prioridad es encontrar al bebe y a ese niño lo más pronto posible **…** **[Haciendo una mueca de duda en su cara.]** solo espero que no sea una trampa **…"** Susurro para sí mismo llevando su pistola al frente, ya que cada paso que daba, más se intensificaba el llanto del bebe y la voz del niño tratando de tranquilizar al bebe.

 ***Punto De Vista De DarkRock Y Naruto* [Misma Hora Y Minuto, Pero Un Poco Más Alejado De La Posición De James.]**

 **DarkRock** : **"…** **(Cof)** Maldición **…** **[Sobándose la cabeza por el dolor que le había causado un cabezazo contra la puerta de la nave.]** eso sí que dolió un poco **… ¿** Estas bien hermanito **?"** Pregunto con preocupación al **Saiyajin** menor. **Naruto** dio un asentimiento de cabeza, ya que su hermano mayor **DarkRock** había recibido la mayoría del daño cuando la nave aterrizo forzadamente en la tierra. **"** Jeje me alegro, **[Observando por la ventana de la nave, para ver en que parte de la tierra habían terminado.]** porque si nuestra madre estuviera aquí con nosotros, y te viera herido **… [DarkRock se imaginó así mismo siendo perseguido por su querida madre la cual tiene una espada de Ki, la cual balanceaba hacia todos lados tratando de asestarle a DarkRock que gritaba de horror cómico huyendo de ella.]** seguramente yo estaría muerto por su ira **…"** Murmuro con miedo sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral al recordar como es el carácter de su madre. **Naruto** al ver la extraña reacción de su hermano mayor le produjo risa. **"Naruto… [El Saiyajin más pequeño de a poco detuvo su risa para empezar a observar en silencio a DarkRock.]** tengo que explorar la zona para ver si hay peligro o humanos cerca **… [Llevando su mano derecha al botón de la escotilla]** por lo que tendrás que quedarte en la nave **… [Pulsando el botón de la escotilla provocando que la puerta de la nave se abriera lentamente.]** cuídala hasta que yo llegue **… [Naruto al ver que su hermano mayor lo "dejaría" empezó a llorar, DarkRock noto esto.]** yrecuerda **Naruto** los **Saiyajin** no lloran. **"** Recordó mirando de reojo a su hermano menor saliendo de la nave, para luego salir hacia fuera de la nave, aunque **Naruto** al parecer no le prestó atención a sus palabras porque otra vez empezó a llorar por lo que **DarkRock** suspiro, ya que al parecer su hermano menor había sacado la terquedad de su madre. Pero de pronto el **Saiyajin** mayor sintió la energía **[Ki]** de un ser humano **…** el cual estaba muy cerca de su posición y la de su hermano **Naruto** , por lo que **DarkRock** llevo su mano derecha hacia el frente activando su espada de **Ki,** la cual es de color negro rodeada de un blanco casi transparente bastante llamativo y único. **"** Si es un ser humano hostil tendré que matarlo por la seguridad de **Naruto…"** Susurro con una mueca de fastidio bajo su máscara poniéndose en una básica posición de combate.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Punto De Vista De James* [Misma Hora Y Lugar, Pero Cada Vez Más Cerca Del Impacto Del Ovni.]**

Cuando **James** llego donde debería estar la nave, y donde provenía dichos sonidos no pudo ver absolutamente nada por el humo negro que provoco la nave y además bloqueaba su vista. Pero después de unos segundos se empezó a aclarar porque el viento empezó a soplar fuerte en su posición, por lo que estrechando sus ojos pudo ver que una pequeña silueta se acercaba hacia él, **James** al ver esto preparo su pistola calibre **10** mm entre sus manos temblorosas, esperando a que se acercara, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su pistola se partió en dos cayéndose desde el gatillo **[Cañón de la pistola.]** en adelante al suelo dejándolo desprotegido de lo que sea que lo ataco y dejo fuera de servicio a su pistola, aunque esta acción inesperada dejo completamente mudo al ex científico, por lo que rápidamente **James** enfoco su mirada en el responsable del ataque, que resultó ser un niño de apenas **2** años más o menos calculo, además tiene la piel clara y de ojos oscuros, su cabello es de color negro en punta con un brillo gris y despeinado, que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, su rostro no se puede ver debido a que lo cubre una máscara de color negra en espiral con dos orificios para que pudiera ver con sus ojos **[Pero James quedo mudo cuando le vio el rostro al niño, ya que en realidad no se lo podía ver debido a que una extraña máscara cubría toda su cara impidiendo saber cómo era este, pero por lo menos supo que el color de los ojos del niño son iguales a los de su hija Tomoe, ojos oscuros… Pero había un problema los de este chico son fríos y salvajes como la noche más tenebrosa, decidió dejarlo de lado… Por el momento.]** la boca de la máscara es una sonrisa amable **[Esa extraña sonrisa provoco un escalofrió en el científico.** y en la parte de la frente la máscara tiene una estrella roja. Signo de una división de élite **Saiyajin,** pero **James** no tenía ni idea sobre eso. Aunque la vestimenta del niño parecía muy normal desde su punto de vista, ya que este usaba una remara negra con pantalones negros camuflados **…** Salvo por el par botas de combate **Saiyajin** negras. Aunque luego desvió su mirada hacia el arma cortante del niño, este se veía muy peligroso con esa espada de energía de color negro que empezaba desde su mano derecha y terminaba en el antebrazo **… (Pausa)** Pero los detalles los analizaría más adelante, ya que en este momento su vida está en peligro.

 **James** : **"** Tranquilo niño **… [Llevando sus manos hacia adelante.]** no vengo a hacerte daño **."** Tranquilizo al pequeño **Guerrero Saiyajin** , este solo frunció el ceño bajo su máscara, pero no bajo la guardia frente al científico humano.

 **DarkRock** : **"¿** Qué quieres, Humano **?"** Pregunto con seriedad todavía sin moverse de su lugar. **James** quedo sorprendió que un niño de **2** años como el pudiera hablar tan bien a esa edad, aunque también noto que el niño extraterrestre estaba protegiendo algo por la forma en que está parado frente a su nave estrellada. **James** decidió comprobar algo **…** dando un solo paso hacia adelante vio como el niño tenso su cuerpo por el acercamiento suyo, y tal como lo había previsto él estaba protegiendo algo que está dentro de su nave en forma de esfera, aunque rápidamente retrocedió un paso volviendo a su posición original porque el **Saiyajin** aumento la intensidad en su espada de **Ki**.

 **James** : **"** Vengo en paz **…** **[DarkRock al escuchar esto y ver que decía la verdad bajo la intensidad de su espada. James al ver que el niño se tranquilizó suspiro de alivio y decidió hacer su propia pregunta con respecto a su nave.]** Dime niño **[DarkRock frunció el ceño una vez más por la forma en que se dirigía a él.],** **¿** Vos llegaste en esa cosa **?"** Pregunto muy interesado, señalando a la capsula de ataque. **DarkRock** no se movió de su posición, ya que sabía a qué se refería el humano con bata blanca.

 **DarkRock** : **"** Si, es mi nave **… [Observando algo interesado el pueblo semi destruido donde se habían estrellado.] ¿** Tienes algún problema con eso **?"** Pregunto señalando de forma algo infantil a **James** , esto produjo que el ex científico mirara fijamente al niño **…** Aguantándose las ganas de reírse, pero luego se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

 **James** : **"** No **… (Pausa)** solo es curiosidad **."** Contesto con tranquilidad, y una leve sonrisa. **DarkRock** se quedó mirando al humano extraño que tiene frente suyo **…** No parecía ser malo, pero su madre le dijo que tuviera cuidado con ellos… Pero de repente ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon los llantos de un bebe. Aunque el que reacciono primero fue **DarkRock**.

 **DarkRock** : **"¡** Ahora no **Naruto!"** Grito con molestia, ya que tiene un problema más importante con el humano que tiene frente suyo. Pero esto solo empeoro la situación porque el grito del **Saiyajin** mayor provoco que **Naruto** llorara con más intensidad. **"** Maldición **…"** Susurro en voz baja, ya que ahora el humano sabía que había alguien más aparte de si mismo **…** Por lo que discretamente se preparó para eliminar al científico. Mientras que **James** quedo totalmente sorprendido de que hubiera alguien mas con el niño alienígena, aunque no se esperaba que fuera un bebe **…** Pero a todo esto **James** se preguntaba en su mente, **¿** Dónde estaban los padres del niño y él bebe **?...** Aunque eso se lo preguntaría ahora mismo.

 **James** : **"** Niño **… [DarkRock bajo un poco la intensidad de su espada, solo para escuchar lo que tenía que decir el humano.]** **¿** Dónde están sus padres **?"** Pregunto con seriedad, mirando fijamente al pequeño **Saiyajin** , que bajo su mirada hacia el suelo recordando con aura entre triste y furiosa como sus padres salvaron a sus hermanos junto a él y **Naruto** enviándolos a diferentes planetas para que no fueran asesinados por los **Saiyajines** rebeldes o corruptos… Solo esperaba que su hermano mellizo estuviera bien junto a su otro hermano pequeño, donde quiera que estén. **James** al ver esto hizo una mueca maldiciendo en voz baja, ya que al parecer su pregunta le hizo recordar recuerdos dolorosos al niño alienígena **…** Pero de repente una idea se le vino a la mente, y esta se trataba de que adoptara tanto al niño como su hermano pequeño, porque sin ningún adulto cuidándolos morirían en unos días **…** Aunque ese tiempo se puede cortar si el mundo es un infierno post-apocalíptico. O peor podrían ser secuestrados por los fanáticos del **Enclave** o por los fanáticos de la tecnología **…** La **Hermandad Del Acero** , uno es más cruel que el otro, pero eso no les saca que ambos tienen los mismos métodos y propósitos, si se les pone un caso especial como este. Los cuales serían estudiarlos y experimentar con ellos de formas inhumanas. Solo pensar en eso le producían escalofríos al científico, por lo que sabía perfectamente que sería mejor adoptarlos y llevarlos consigo al refugio **101**. "Lo siento, si te hice recordar recuerdos dolorosos niño **… [DarkRock seguía con su mirada en el suelo, pero escucho las palabras del humano.]** Pero puedo llevarte a ti y a tu hermano pequeño a mi hogar **… (Pausa)** Claro si tú quieres **."** Ofreció con una sonrisa sincera. **DarkRock** levanto su mirada del suelo, para empezar a mirar al científico con una expresión impactada, ya que nunca imagino que un humano se preocuparía de tal modo por ellos y que este no tuviera ni un rastro de mentira en sus palabras, todo esto era nuevo para **DarkRock**. Pero luego de pensarlo a fondo durante unos segundos asintió con la cabeza la invitación del científico de irse con el junto a su hermano pequeño, ya que otra opción en mente no tenía. **James** al principio se sorprendió de que el niño alienígena aceptara irse con el junto a su hermanito, pero luego suspiro de alivio porque en su cuidado ambos hermanos estarían seguros de los peligros de este mundo lleno de maldad y destrucción, hasta que a James lo agarro la curiosidad de cómo sería el hermano del niño alienígena. **"¿** Podrías mostrarme a tu hermano **?"** Pregunto caminando lentamente a la posición de **DarkRock,** ya que no quería alarmar al chico, mientras que este desactivo temporalmente su espada de **Ki** , al ver que este no tenía malas intenciones. **DarkRock** por alguna extraña razón todavía no podía decir ni una palabra porque todavía seguía muy sorprendido por la invitación del humano. Por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza dándose la vuelta, caminando dos pasos hasta que llego a su nave en la que los gritos de **Naruto** todavía seguían, pero con menor intensidad que antes. **James** miro todo esto muy curioso. Apretó un botón que hizo que la puerta de la nave se abriera lentamente mostrando a un bebe dentro. Cuando **James** lo vio quedo sin habla, empezando a caminar hacia la nave haciendo a un lado a **DarkRock** que miro sorprendido por esta acción del humano, hasta quedar el nivel del bebe para tomarlo entre sus manos, **Naruto** se sacudió en el agarre de **James** luchando por salirse del agarre, ya que este no conocía a esa persona que lo estaba sosteniendo, mientras que el ex científico del proyecto pureza se sorprendió por esto para luego hacer comentario con una sonrisa. **"** Vaya, vaya eres un bebe muy fuerte **… [Pero quedo mudo cuando le vio el rostro a Naruto, ya que en realidad en sus mejillas tiene 3 marcas en líneas horizontales como si fueran bigotes, además físicamente tiene la piel algo bronceada con ojos oscuros como DarkRock, su cabello es negro de punta, y por supuesto su cola que lo identificaba como un Saiyajin de raza pura, la cual está por instinto enrollada como si fuera un cinturón alrededor de su cintura… Aunque su cola paso desapercibido por el científico.] ¿** Porque tiene esas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas **? [Mirando de cerca las extrañas marcas de bigotes de Naruto… Parecían marcas de nacimiento. También tiene un pequeño tatuaje de color negro en forma de remolino en su brazo izquierdo, que pasó desapercibido para James, pero que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.]** Haber déjame ver **…**

 **DarkRock: "** Yo no haría eso si fuera tu humano **…"** Advirtió al científico que solo miro durante unos segundos al **Saiyajin** mayor, para luego seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. **"** Después no digas que yo te lo advertí **."** Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, empezando a mirar a su alrededor este extraño mundo.

 **James** : "Patrañas, **¿** Que puede hacerme un simple be **…"** Pero fue interrumpido por **Naruto** que la había mordido con fuerza su mano, ya que **James** había acercado demasiado su mano a la cara del bebe **Saiyajin** , y esto a **Naruto** obviamente no le gusto. **"¡** Mier **!... [DarkRock se dio la vuelta para mirar con una ceja levantada al humano. James se dio cuenta de esto por lo que decidió no decir la mala palabra frente al chico.]** Quiero decir, **¡** Hay que dolor **!"** Exclamo en voz alta, **DarkRock** miro esto con una gota de sudor estilo anime caer por su frente. Mientras que **James** alejo rápidamente su mano izquierda que tiene la marca de los dientes de **Naruto.**

 **DarkRock** : **"** Te lo dije **."** Recordó con una sonrisa burlona al ex científico del proyecto pureza, el cual soplaba su mano en el dolor. **James** miro de reojo al niño alienígena que al parecer se reía en voz baja del dolor que estaba sufriendo en su mano después de ser mordida por **Naruto**. Pero sacudió la cabeza ignorando su dolor en la mano y las risas del niño mayor.

 **James** : **"** Sí que muerdes fuerte chico **… (Pensativo) ¿** Por cierto cuáles son sus nombres **?"** Pregunto al **Saiyajin** mayor que todavía seguía mirando muy curioso el paisaje desolado y radioactivo. Mientras que **DarkRock** se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirar a **James** que todavía seguía con su hermano menor en sus brazos.

 **DarkRock** : **"** Al niño que tienes en tus brazos es mi hermano menor, **Naruto… [Observando que el Saiyajin con marcas de bigotes se había calmado al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor, imitándolo porque también le devolvió la mirada.]** y yo soy **DarkRock."** Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

 **James** : **"** Que extraños nombres **…"** Opino con una expresión confusa, ya que nunca en su vida había escuchado nombres tan raros como esos… Pero luego recordó que ambos son alienígenas de otro planeta, por lo que se encogió de hombros dejándolo de lado **…** Aunque al ver que **DarkRock** lo miraba fríamente rápidamente decidió aclararlo. **"** Porque no son comunes por acá **."** Aclaro con una sonrisa forzada, ya que sintió que puede haber muerto por haber dicho lo de antes. Mientras que el **Saiyajin** mayor se tranquilizó cuando escucho la aclaración del humano.

 **DarkRock** : **"** Bueno, eso es obvio porque tanto mi hermano menor como yo somos de otro planeta completamente diferente a este **."** Comento con una mueca bajo su máscara, ya que una vez más recordó a su planeta natal **... (Pausa)** Solo esperaba que sus padres estén bien y hallan ganado la guerra contra el rey **Vegeta** y sus aliados. Mientras que **James** miro hacia todos lados y esto produjo que sospechara de que nadie todavía haya venido a atacarlos **…** Muy extraño

 **James** : **"** Si **…"** Susurro con algo de miedo porque el ambiente estaba demasiado tranquilo, era raro porque con un escándalo así los animales mutados que estaban hambrientos ya deberían haber llegado a su posición, pero luego recordó que el impacto de la nave tal vez los haya espantado de la zona **…** Decidió quedarse con ese último. Mientras acunaba entre sus brazos a **Naruto,** ya que este todavía no le gustaba ser sostenido por el humano de bata blanca, produciendo que este se calmara lentamente hasta quedarse dormido. **"** Ya, ya shh **…"** Tranquilizo de a poco a **Naruto** que al final cayo profundamente dormido en los brazos de **James** , que provoco una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero un sonido que provino de su reloj los alerto a los tres de que se tenían que ir de inmediato de ese lugar porque, ya se estaba por cumplir los **15** minutos. **"** Joder **… [DarkRock aprovecho de que James estuviera distraído con su reloj para poder guardar su nave en una capsula de almacenamiento.]** Será mejor que vayamos partiendo, **[Mirando su reloj y este abrió los ojos al ver que solo quedaban 2 minutos y medio]** Bueno vámonos de aquí **… [Pero quedo mudo al ver que donde debería estar la nave solo había una cortina de humo, aunque eso no era lo único porque vio como DarkRock agarro un pequeña capsula del suelo para que luego este la guardara en el bolsillo de su pantalón. James a todo esto decidió no decir nada al respecto guardándose sus comentarios una vez que estuvieran dentro del refugio 101.]** Menos mal que no había ningún animal mutado cerca **… [Mirando una vez más toda la zona destruida por el aterrizaje forzoso de la nave extraterrestres.]** Porque habría sido nuestro fin, chicos **."** Opino con una sonrisa, cubriendo a **Naruto** con una manta pequeña, ya que el pequeño **Saiyajin** estaba como vino al mundo, y dicha manta la que saco de su mochila de viaje, la cual pertenece a su hija **Tomoe** , pero ella no la necesitaría por el momento, ya que la que tiene en su mochila es otra que guardaba por si acaso hacia más frio y tuviera que abrigarla. **DarkRock** solo se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente a **James** con una ceja levantada, ya que dudaba que un animal débil de este planeta podría lastimarlos, y menos matarlos. Pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto reservándose sus comentarios. **"** Vamos **DarkRock,** **[Ofreciéndole la mano, pero este se negó con una mueca bajo su máscara. James al ver esto solo se encogió de hombros retirando su mano.]** hoy conocerás junto a **Naruto** a su nueva hermanita **Tomoe… [DarkRock miro con la boca abierta bajo su máscara, por ese comentario de James.]** Yo sé que los tres se llevaran muy bien y se cuidaran mutuamente **."** Comento en voz alta a sus dos hijos adoptivos, **DarkRock** solo asintió con la cabeza a las palabras del científico, ya que su hermano menor seguía durmiendo profundamente en los brazos de **James**. Los **3** empezaron a caminar a paso rápido hacia el refugio **101,** dejando atrás un gran cráter producto del aterrizaje forzoso de la capsula **Saiyajin** en que llegaron **DarkRock** y **Naruto**. A los minutos llegaron exploradores de dos ramas de lo que quedaba del antiguo ejército de **EEUU** , estos eran el **Enclave** y la **Hermandad Del Acero**. Ambos llegaron con el mismo objetivo y ambiciones… Búsqueda de sobrevivientes del impacto del **OVNI** , recolectar información y recuperar dicha nave para investigaciones, esto incluye a los sobrevivientes que serían usados como experimentos. Pero lamentablemente estas dos ramas no encontrarían absolutamente nada, bueno en realidad si, pero solo se encontrarían con un gran cráter como evidencia de que algo se había estrellado en dicho lugar. Aunque esto será una historia para otro capítulo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***14 Minutos Y Medio Después* [Lugar: Entrada De Madera Del Refugio 101.]**

 **Alphonse** **Almodovar** miraba tranquilamente su reloj, viendo que le quedaban **30** segundos y contando para que el nuevo Doctor del refugio **101** regresara con lo que sea que dijo que había visto, que según **james** beneficiaria al refugio y sus habitantes, pero **Alphonse** tenía sus dudas si este volvería vivo, por lo que a la vez pensaba que tendría que ir a buscar a uno nuevo **… (Pausa)** Pensar en eso le hizo dar un gruñido de molestia que asusto al oficial de seguridad que tiene a su lado. La **Paladín Estrella Cross** acunaba a la hija de **James** en sus brazos, la cual le pareció una beba muy linda… A ella en el pasado le habría encantado ser madre, pero un accidente protegiendo a **Elder Lyons** de un ataque enemigo le destrozo casi todo el cuerpo, aunque se salvó de milagro, gracias a la tecnología avanzada que tiene la **Hermanad De Acero,** la cual habían encontrado y recogido con los años esparcida por todo el **Yermo Capital**. Los doctores y los científicos pudieron arreglarle todo el cuerpo, pero la mayoría de su cuerpo fue reemplazada con partes de robot **…** Convirtiéndola en una especie de **Cyborg**. Por lo que su deseo de ser madre en el futuro termino aquel oscuro y horrible día. Pero las pisadas de dos personas que venían rápidamente hacia su posición alerto a los **3** adultos que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sacaron sus armas solo por precaución apuntando hacia donde habían escuchado las pisadas de alguien, pero al ver que se trataba de **James** las apartaron de inmediato de este que al ver esto miro con impacto a todos ellos, salvo **DarkRock** que miro a los tres humanos sin interés, para luego desviar la mirada hacia otro lado. Pero **James** luego suspiro al ver que bajaron sus armas dejándolo de apuntar, por lo que siguió su camino hacia ellos con el pequeño **Naruto** todavía durmiendo en sus brazos, seguido de **DarkRock** que miraba a su alrededor muy curioso. Los tres adultos al ver al bebe que llevaba **James** en sus brazos, les produjeron curiosidad de parte de la **Paladín Cross** , y desconfianza y extrañeza de parte del Supervisor y el oficial de seguridad del refugio **101** , pero los tres adultos tienen la misma pregunta en sus cabezas y es, **¿** Por qué trajo a un bebe y a un niño en vez de tecnología que les serviría para beneficiar al refugio **101** y sus habitantes **?** Cuando **James** se paró frente a los tres adultos, ellos pudieron ver mejor como es él bebe que cargaba el ex científico en sus brazos. Los dejos muy sorprendidos cuando ellos le vieron la cara de **Naruto** porque este tiene en sus mejillas **3** marcas en líneas horizontales como si fueran bigotes, además físicamente tiene la piel algo bronceada con ojos oscuros, su cabello es negro de punta, y por supuesto su cola que lo identificaba como un **Saiyajin** de raza pura, la cual está por instinto enrollada como si fuera un cinturón alrededor de su cintura… Aunque su cola paso desapercibido para los tres adultos porque la manta le cubrió su cuerpo. **Alphonse** y el oficial de seguridad miraron la cara de **Naruto** con extrañeza, mientras que a la **Paladín Cross** le pareció muy lindo con esas exóticas marcas en sus mejillas. Luego los tres adultos desviaron la mirada hacia el niño que estaba al lado esa extraña mascara negra en espiral con **2** orificios para los ojos, ocultando la cara del chico **…** Dejándolos intrigados y confusos por saber cómo es el rostro del niño **Saiyajin,** la boca de la máscara es una sonrisa amable **[Esa extraña sonrisa provoco un escalofrió en los tres adultos que observaban a DarkRock.]** y en la parte de la frente la máscara tiene una estrella roja. Signo de una división de élite **Saiyajin,** pero al igual que James, los otros no sabían de esto **.** Además, vieron que tiene la piel clara y de ojos oscuros, su cabello es de color negro en punta con un brillo gris y despeinado, que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros. Aunque olvidando la extraña máscara de **DarkRock** , la vestimenta del niño parecía muy normal desde el punto de vista de los tres adultos, ya que este usaba una remara negra con pantalones negros camuflados **… (Pausa)** Salvo por el par botas de combate **Saiyajin** negras. Pero las botas pasaron desapercibidas por ellos. Mientras que **Alphonse** decidió hacer una pregunta al futuro doctor del refugio **101,** para romper el silencio incómodo que había en el momento.

 **Alphonse** : **"Doctor James… [Llamando al ex científico que inmediatamente puso atención en el supervisor.] ¿** Quién es ese bebe que trae entre sus brazos y el niño que viene a su lado **?"** Pregunto tranquilamente, pero con una expresión fría que provoco un escalofrió en **James** y al Oficial de seguridad. La **Paladín Cross** solo miraba con precaución al supervisor del refugio. Pero **James** se armó de valor frente al supervisor **Alphonse**.

 **James** : **"** Este bebe **… [Enseñándole a Naruto que todavía dormía tranquilamente su siesta.]** y este niño **[Agachándose a la altura de DarkRock, Poniendo su mano derecha sobre el hombro de este.]** Son mis hijos, yo los adopte **."** Respondió con mucha seriedad, dejando en shock a los tres adultos incluido a **DarkRock** , ya que nunca se pensaron algo como eso, aunque la **Paladín Cross** lo sospecho un poco al principio cuando **James** apareció con él bebe en sus brazos y el niño **Saiyajin** a su lado. El primero en reaccionar tomo por sorpresa a todos, ya que este fue el oficial de seguridad.

 **Oficial De Seguridad** : **"** P-Pero **¿¡** cómo pueden ser tus hijos **!?** **¿¡** De donde los saco **!?"** Pregunto con incredulidad y un ligero tartamudeo, ya que nunca vio que el nuevo Doctor tuviera otros hijos solo había visto a su hija **Tomoe…** Tal vez los tenía escondido pensó el guardia del refugio con asombro y algo sospechoso por haberle ocultado algo como eso al supervisor del refugio, el guardia se dio la vuelta para ver que expresión tiene el supervisor **Alphonse** , que este hasta el momento no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto **…** Solo se había quedado con su vista fija en el extraño bebe con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, luego desvió su mirada en el niño enmascarado. DarkRock a todo esto había quedado petrificado en su lugar.

 **James** : **"** Si, tal como escucho oficial, este bebe se llama **Naruto** y este es **DarkRock** ambos son mis hijos **… (Pausa)** Adoptivos, pero son mis hijos de igual forma **… [Con su mirada fija en el oficial de seguridad que escuchaba todo con la boca abierta por esta respuesta, pero luego se recompuso aceptando la respuesta del futuro doctor del refugio 101.]** con respecto a su pregunta señor oficial, los encontré a ambos donde se estrelló la nave **… [Pensativo sobre lo que estaba a punto de decir, mientras que los demás escuchaban muy atentos… especialmente el supervisor Alphonse.]** para ser más precisos y seguros… **[Mirando seriamente a los tres adultos.]** Los dos vienen del espacio exterior, en la nave que vimos todos nosotros que se estrelló entre el límite del refugio **101** y el pequeño pueblo llamado **Springvale** , es del lugar de donde acabo de venir **."** Explico esperando alguna reacción de los tres adultos que tiene frente a él, rezándole a dios que no le quitaran a sus hijos adoptivos, **[Refiriéndose a la Paladín Estrella Cross, ya que ella se los podría quitar y llevárselos a la Hermandad De Acero para usarlo como experimentos… Que él sabía que serían inhumanos y muy horribles.]** o peor que el supervisor le obligara a dejar a **DarkRock** y a **Naruto** en donde los encontró y dejarlo a su suerte, presa fácil de animales mutados, saqueadores **…** O lo peor de todos a los negreros de **Paradise Falls** que lo venderían como un esclavo al mejor postor. La **Paladín Cross** escucho hasta lo último que dijo **James** por lo que su mirada luego se dirigió hacia donde se había estrellado la nave del bebe que tiene el ex científico en sus brazos y al niño que está a su lado, ya que la tecnología avanzada de esa nave podría beneficiar mucho a la **Hermandad De Acero** , ya que podría hacer saltar a la humanidad mucho en nivel de tecnología con respecto a la que tienen actualmente, y además la usarían para el bien de la humanidad para empezar a reconstruirla desde cero. Mientras que el oficial de seguridad solo se quedó muy impactado por la explicación del futuro doctor del refugio **101**. Y el supervisor pensó profundamente lo que estaba a punto de decir con respecto al destino de los hijos adoptivos del Doctor **James,** ya que lo que está a punto de decidir podría beneficiar mucho al refugio **101** respecto a los genes, ya que estos niños con los extraños nombres de **DarkRock** y **Naruto** son alienígenas, además son casi idénticos a un ser humano **.** Si **…** si **…** Ambos vendrían muy bien para el futuro del refugio **101**. Por lo que saliendo de sus pensamientos decidió caminar hacia donde esta **James** con sus nuevos hijos, que este protegió a **Naruto** entre sus brazos, mientras que a la vez ponía a **DarkRock** detrás suyo protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, empezando a mirar con desconfianza al supervisor que tiene una expresión neutral en su rostro, pero para asombro de todos los presentes **[Salvo de Naruto y Tomoe que todavía dormían tranquilamente en los brazos de sus cuidadores.]** **Alphonse** suavizo un poco su mirada al ver que solo son un bebe y un niño **…** Y no un horrible monstruo del espacio exterior, pero eso lo discutiría después con **James** dentro del refugio y en privado en su oficina, del porque ambos niños se parecen mucho a un ser humano, y no a los extraterrestres como en las películas y comics que vieron de adolescentes. Quitando su mirada del niño para luego mirar seriamente a **James**.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Doctor **James… [Llamando la atención del futuro médico del refugio 101]** tiene mi permiso de traer a sus hijos con el nombre de **DarkRock** y **Naruto** dentro del refugio **101** , **[Acercándose al oído del ex científico]** pero será su responsabilidad a partir de ahora Doctor **James… [Dándose la vuelta con sus manos en su espalda]** Le daremos la bienvenida a usted y su familia una vez que estén dentro del refugio **."** Comento caminando tranquilamente hacia la puerta de madera abriéndola de forma lenta y con mucho suspenso. **"** Nos vemos dentro del refugio **… [Mirándolo de reojo]** Doctor **James."** Dijo entrando dentro del lugar que lleva a la puerta blindada del refugio **101** , siendo seguido del oficial de seguridad que sonrió con nerviosismo por la forma de ser de su jefe, para luego dar un saludo militarizado a la **Paladín Cross** que se lo devolvió **[Nota Del Autor: Este saludo fue porque tanto los oficiales de seguridad como la hermandad del Acero tienen instrucción militarizada, principalmente la hermandad ya que estos son una rama de las antiguas fuerzas armadas norteamericanas.]** con su brazo izquierdo, ya que en el derecho tiene a la hija de **James** , el oficial también dirigió el saludo hacia el nuevo doctor del refugio que dio un asentimiento de cabeza agradecido por el saludo, para que luego rápidamente el oficial de seguridad abriera la puerta de madera siguiendo al supervisor del refugio **101** que lo estaba esperando de brazos cruzados cerca de la enorme puerta blindada del refugio **101**. Mientras que **James** y la **Paladín Estrella Cross** se volvían a mirarse con seriedad. Aunque **Cross** llevo la delantera en hacerle una pregunta.

 **Cross** : **"James… [Mirando al bebe alienígena que tiene James en sus brazos y a la vez también miro al niño alienígena que estaba al lado del científico, quedando muy asombrada por el parecido que tienen a un ser humano.]** **¿** Estás seguro de que esos niños son alienígenas **?"** Pregunto algo dudosa por las presidencias de los nuevos hijos **James,** ya que podía ser un mutante o simplemente un bebe humano que encontró por casualidad cerca del objeto que se había estrellado entre el límite del refugio **101** y **Springvale.**

 **James** : **"** Si, **Paladín Cross** estoy muy seguro, **[Mirando hacia donde se había estrellado la nave.]** además la nave debería estar por ahí **."** Señalo con seguridad hacia el cráter que es visible incluso desde su posición, aunque esto obviamente es una mentira, ya que dicha nave al parecer está en poder de **DarkRock,** porque **James** vio que el niño **Saiyajin** había guardado una especie de mini capsula de almacenamiento **…** **(Pensativo)** Esto último solo lo teorizo en el camino de vuelta. El motivo de su mentira se debe a que no confía completamente en **Cross** , ya que ella pertenece a la **Hermandad Del Acero** y es totalmente fiel a la antigua rama militar, lo demás ya se lo pueden imaginar ustedes. **James** viendo que tarde o temprano habría una confrontación con la **Paladín Cross** , decidió llamar la atención de **DarkRock** tocando su hombro izquierdo, este se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente al científico, **James** le dio cuidadosamente a **Naruto** en los brazos del **Saiyajin** mayor, para luego darse la vuelta mirando fijamente a **Cross**.

 **Cross** : **"** Jmmm **… [Pensando profundamente en las palabras de James, para luego mirar fijamente al niño Saiyajin.]** **James ¿** Podrías darme a esos niños **…?"** Pero no llego a terminar su pregunta porque **James** saco rápidamente su pistola calibre **10** mm de repuesto para luego apuntarla directamente en su cabeza, cosa que la dejo muy sorprendida **…** Y algo asustada por la forma de actuar de un hombre tan pacifico como él. **DarkRock** miro con interés la confrontación de **James** y la **Paladín Cross**.

 **James** : **"** Ni se le ocurra **Paladín Cross… [Mirándola fríamente]** Jamás les entregare a estos niños para que le hagan horribles e inhumanos experimentos. **"** Dijo muy serio afirmando lo que la **Hermandad Del Acero** le haría a **DarkRock** y **Naruto** , este último se movió involuntariamente por la palabra experimentos, ya que a pesar de que es un bebe la pudo reconocer por motivos desconocidos. Aunque no fue el único que reacciono así porque **DarkRock** se tensó al escuchar esas palabras **…** Casi por instinto activo su espada de energía **…** Casi. Mientras que la **Paladín Cross** miro con incredulidad por la acusación del científico al cual tenía que proteger.

 **Cross** : **"J** - **James** eso no es verdad, **[Tartamudeo por lo que James pensaba de la Hermandad Del Acero.] ¡** Tú sabes que la hermandad nunca haría algo tan horrible como eso **!"** Exclamo en voz alta mirando fijamente la pistola del científico que todavía seguía apuntando a su frente y **James** no tenía pensado dejarla de apuntarla por el motivo ya dicho. **DarkRock** sonrió con malicia al pensar que **James** mataría a la humana que estaba con la **Hermandad Del Acero**.

 **James** : **"** Mire **Paladín Cross…** Yo sé que tú no le harías eso a unos niños **… [Suavizando un poco su expresión fría]** Pero en la **Hermandad Del Acero** también hay científicos y médicos llenos de maldad y avaricia que solo piensan en hacer un súper humano o alguna abominación similar, y estos hasta venderían su alma por tener dicho poder **."** Explico seriamente bajando su pistola para enfundarla en su pierna izquierda. Mientras que **Cross** suspiro de alivio al ver que **James** bajo su arma dejándola de apuntar a ella. **DarkRock** frunció el ceño confundido del porque el humano había dejado de apuntar a la mujer metálica.

 **Cross** : **"James… [Mirándolo fijamente]** Tú sabes que casi todo el mundo vio ese resplandor a kilómetros **… [Cambiando su mirada hacia DarkRock que sostenía en sus brazos a su hermano pequeño Naruto, viéndolos con algo de lastima, por lo que podrían hacerles en un futuro cercano.]** Muchos vendrán a ver que fue esa cosa que cayó del cielo y querrán lo que haya dentro de la nave **[Haciendo referencia a los hijos adoptados de James.]** para beneficios propios **."** Comento la **Paladín** preocupada por el niño y él bebe alienígena. **DarkRock** le devolvió la mirada a la **Paladín** , los dos se quedaron un buen rato intercambiándose la mirada hasta que el **Saiyajin** mayor la desvió a su hermano menor **Naruto**.

 **James** : **"** No se preocupe **Paladín Estrella Cross,** yo los cuidares y no dejare que nadie les haga daño **."** Prometió dándole una mirada a **DarkRock** y **Naruto,** este último había abierto los ojos encontrándose con la máscara de su hermano mayor y su mirada obviamente, **Naruto** al no encontrar nada de interés en la máscara de su hermano desvió la mirada hacia otro lado **[DarkRock una vez más sufrió ser ignorado por su hermano menor, por lo que lo rodeo un aura de depresión.]** para empezar a mirar algo curioso hacia la mujer que había a solo un metro de la posición suya y la de su hermano mayor. **"** Pero cambiando de tema **Paladín Cross** , puede devolverme a mi hija **."** Pidió a la mujer de la **Hermandad del Acero** , que esta asintió con la cabeza avanzando hacia el ex científico devolviéndole a la niña en los brazos de su padre, **Tomoe** dio un tierno bostezó de cansancio al ser movida por el traslado a los brazos de **James**. **[James y la Paladín Cross sonrieron al ver lo tierna que es Tomoe cuando bosteza.]** **DarkRock** y **Naruto,** ambos miraron curiosos a su hermana humana, que había comenzado a despertarse lentamente, y ella apenas vio la cara de su padre otra vez sano y salvo empezó a reírse de alegría, queriendo con sus pequeñas manitos agarrar la cara de su padre, cosa que provoco una sonrisa feliz en **James** y una similar en **Cross**. Mientras que **DarkRock** no entendía el afecto de los humanos hacia sus hijos por lo que miro desde su posición con una mirada algo interesada. Aunque **Naruto** solo miro esta escena desde los brazos de su hermano mayor muy curioso la interacción de padre e hija. La **Paladín Cross** decidió hacer un comentario.

 **Cross** : **"** Tienes una niña muy hermosa y sana **James,** cuídala y dale una muy buena vida **."** Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza a la niña que dio un chillido de sorpresa por el toque inesperado de la mujer **[James asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa en su rostro por el pedido de la Paladín.],** luego se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaban los dos niños alienígenas empezando a caminar hacia a ellos **,** tanto **DarkRock** y **Naruto** miraron fijamente a la mujer con algo de desconfianza. **"** Y ustedes pequeños **… [Acercando su cara cerca del oído del Saiyajin mayor, que no hizo nada para alejarla porque no vio intenciones en ella de quitarle su preciada máscara de su cara.]** Tienes que cuidar con tu vida a tu nueva familia **...** Principalmente a tu hermana y hermano **."** Susurro en el oído de **DarkRock** que miro por unos segundos a la mujer metálica, para luego dar un asentimiento de cabeza al pedido de la mujer, ya que eso mismo su madre la había encargado antes de abandonar al planeta junto a su hermano menor.

 **James** : **"Paladín Cross… [Llamando la atención de la mujer mitad Cyborg]** Le pido perdón por lo de hace un momento **… [Recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de la Paladín. James suspiro de alivio al ver que no había rencores de parte de ella.]** Y también muchas gracias por protegerme junto a mi hija durante todos estos meses **."** Agradeció ofreciéndole su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía a su hija **Tomoe** , ya que le pareció el saludo más formal que se le ocurrió **…** Porque estaba casi seguro que un abrazo no creo que se lo devolviera. **Cross** sonrió devolviendo el saludo estrechando su mano derecha con la del futuro Doctor refugio **101**. **James** palideció cuando sintió la fuerza de la **Paladín Cross** cuando ella estrecho su mano, pero con una sonrisa torcida decidió aguantarse el dolor.

 **Cross** : **"** Fue un honor proteger a un hombre como usted **James** , después de todo usted siempre quiso ayudar para bien a toda la humanidad **… [Recordando cierto proyecto que beneficiaria mucho a los habitantes de Yermo Capital y sus alrededores.]** Un ejemplo muy claro fue el **Proyecto Pureza,** que a pesar que no pudo terminarlo por obvias razones personales **[Viendo que había tocado un punto sensible en James, ya que este miro al suelo con una nube de depresión rodeándolo, por lo que decidió levantarle el ánimo con algunas palabras reconfortantes.],** aun fue muy noble de parte de usted **James... (Dándole palmadas en su hombro.)** Su esposa **Catherine** estaría muy orgullosa de usted **[James sonrió por las palabras reconfortantes de Cross.]"** Comento con una sonrisa dándose la vuelta, para empezar a alejarse de **James** y sus **3** hijos, para caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de madera del refugio **101** que daba hacia el **Yermo Capital**. **James** hizo una mueca por lo que estaba por decir porque era una completa mentira, pero le guste o no. Él lo hacía para proteger a **DarkRock** y **Naruto** de la **Hermandad Del Acero** y el **Enclave**.

 **James** : **"Cross… [Llamo a la Paladín que se detuvo de abrir la puerta de madera para girar un poco su cabeza hacia James, mirándolo con una ceja levantada algo curiosa del porque la detuvo.]** Puede que todavía la nave de donde vino **DarkRock** y **Naruto** este en algún lugar estrellada cerca de **Springvale** , **[DarkRock no dijo nada al respecto, siguiendo la mentira de James señalando hacia donde estuvo una vez la Capsula De Ataque que había compartido con su hermano menor.]** Si quieres puedes quedártela y decirle a la **Hermandad Del Acero** para que puedan investigar la tecnología de esa nave **...** **[Produciendo de que ella lo mirara con algo de desconfianza, pero al ver que el niño alienígena señalo hacia donde estaba "estrellada" la nave empezó a creer en James.]** Pero **DarkRock** y **Naruto** se quedan conmigo no dejare que ustedes se lo lleven **."** Recordó a la **Paladín Cross** que dio un suspiro, ya que **James** parecía un loro repitiendo lo mismo, pero en el fondo lo entendía, ya que es feo que te quiten un hijo, y obviamente no le quitaría a **James** sus hijos adoptivos **…** A pesar de que estos sean unos alienígenas, y sus genes podrían beneficiar enormemente a la humanidad.

 **Cross** : **"** No te preocupes **James** no me llevare a tus hijos, ya debes saber que yo nunca haría algo así, **[Quitando su mirada de los 4 nuevos habitantes del** **refugio 101.]** aunque acepto con llevarme la nave como forma de pago para que haga un voto de silencio **[James suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso, porque no le habría gustado matar a la Paladín Cross.]** y no mande al frente de donde se encuentran tus hijos alienígenas **… (Mirándolo de reojo.)** Pero recuerda **James** **[Llamando la atención del científico y la de DarkRock.]** algún día contare donde se encuentran ellos **… [Abriendo la puerta de madera]** adiós **James [Empezando a ingresar hacia el famoso Yermo Capital.],** algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo **."** Saludo cerrando detrás suyo la puerta dejando a un **James** petrificado de miedo, ya que probablemente en el futuro la **Hermandad Del Acero** se llevarían a sus hijos adoptivos… Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por **DarkRock** que tironeo su brazo izquierdo llamando su atención.

 **DarkRock** : **"** No te preocupes por nosotros, recuerda que no somos personas normales como ustedes **."** Tranquilizo a su padre adoptivo, el cual lo miro durante un largo rato todavía con la misma preocupación en su cara porque no estaba convencido del todo. **DarkRock** al ver esto suspiro con cansancio, llevando su mano derecha hacia el costado para no lastimar a nadie **…** Activando su espada de **Ki**. **"** Ves te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros **."** Dijo con una expresión tranquila. **Naruto** y **Tom** **o** **e** miraron fijamente muy curiosos la espada de color negro, ya que esta tenía un brillo muy llamativo en él. **James** recordó que **DarkRock** podía hacer para defenderse de alguien, por lo que suspiro de alivio porque no tendría que pensar en algo para salvar a sus hijos adoptivos en caso de que la **Hermandad Del Acero** viniera a atacarlos para llevárselos. Mientras que **DarkRock** desactivo su espada de energía, ya que no quería tener la atención de alguien no deseado.

 **James** : **"** Bueno **DarkRock** , **Naruto** y **Tomoe… [Llamando la atención de sus 3 hijos que hasta hace unos segundos se miraban entre sí. DarkRock sola miro durante unos segundos hasta que se encogió de hombros, mientras que Naruto miraba fijamente a la niña que estaba en los brazos de James. Y por último Tomoe se quedó con su mirada hipnotizada y curiosa en DarkRock, principalmente el rostro de este queriendo tocar esa extraña mascara que le tapaba la cara.]** Tesoro **… [Teniendo la atención de su hija.]** Estos pequeños de ahí **… [Señalando a DarkRock y Naruto.]** Son **DarkRock** y **Naruto,** y ustedes chicos **…** **[Teniendo la completa atención de sus hijos adoptivos.]** La niña que tengo aquí **… [Moviendo a Tomoe que dio un chillido de felicidad, esto provoco que una vez más tuviera la atención completa de Naruto.]** Es **Tomoe**. A partir de ahora ustedes serán hermanos de crianza, los tres se tendrán que cuidar el uno al otro, apoyándose en las buenas y las malas… Principalmente tu **DarkRock** **[El Saiyajin mayor sonrió con orgullo bajo su máscara al ser nombrado sobre los demás.]** como hermano mayor tendrás que cuidar de tu pequeña hermanita y de **Naruto."** Comento con una sonrisa, observando a **DarkRock** asintió con su cabeza a sus palabras. Ambos empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia la enorme puerta de acero del refugio **101,** y en ella todavía los esperaban el supervisor y el oficial de seguridad que dieron un suspiro de alivio al ver que este vino sano y salvo de afuera, junto a sus tres hijos. **Naruto** miraba todavía a **Tomoe** , mientras que ella miraba fijamente a **DarkRock [Nota Del Autor: "¿Triángulo amoroso?... ok no XDD."],** y este la ignoraba mirando hacia su alrededor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***3 Horas Después* [Lugar: Refugio 101: Oficina Del Supervisor.]**

 **James** miraba algo nervioso al supervisor **Alphonse Almodovar** que estaba con sus manos entrelazadas, mientras que apoyo sus codos en su escritorio y a la vez apoyo su **[Nota Del Autor: "Si lo se soy horrible para describir esta escena Jeje XD."]** cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas, mirando con mucha seriedad al futuro Doctor del refugio **101** , el cual ya tiene su mono de dicho refugio.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Usted ya debe saber Doctor **James…** **[Saliendo de su posición para levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia una ventana que daba hacia las residencias de los habitantes del refugio.]** Necesitamos un médico **… (Pausa)** No un vago, por lo que si no cumple con mis expectativas ya sabe las consecuencias **."** Advirtió observando a los habitantes del refugio que caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos del sector de las residencias muy felices y contentos de la llegada de su nuevo **Doctor** junto a sus tres hijos pequeños, aunque había comentarios de que es padre soltero, por lo que varias mujeres solteras se habían interesado en el guapo médico, Además de que tienen que rápidamente decorar la cafetería para darle la bienvenida del **Doctor** y sus tres hijos, mientras que el supervisor tiene ambos brazos detrás de su espalda.

 **James** : **"** Si, señor supervisor **."** Respondió con un suspiro de cansancio que por suerte el supervisor **Alphonse** no vio y tampoco lo noto, porque si no estaría en **"** Graves Problemas **",** ya que tendría que escuchar los sermones de este tipo tan molesto.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Bueno **… [Dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con James.]** Entonces sígame Doctor **James** le daremos la bienvenida junto a sus tres hijos en la cafetería **."** Invito totalmente satisfecho de que **James** aceptara sus condiciones para que este fuera el nuevo doctor del refugio **101** , dirigiéndose hacia la puerta abriéndola para luego salir hacia los pasillos que iban hacia la cafetería. Seguido de **James** que no dijo ningún comentario de la invitación del supervisor **Alphonse** durante la pequeña caminata hacia la cafetería, al igual que el supervisor que solo miraba hacia el frente.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***5 Minutos Después* [Lugar: Refugio 101: Cafetería.]**

 **Moradores Del Refugio** : **"¡** Bienvenido al refugio **101** , Doctor **James!"** Saludaron en voz alta todas las familias que vinieron a darle la bienvenida al nuevo doctor del refugio **101**. Mientras caía confeti y globos de fiesta desde el techo de la cafetería.

 **James** al ver esto quedo totalmente asombrado por esto, ya que nunca se imaginó que las familias que habitan en el refugio **101** lo recibirían con una fiesta y de brazos abiertos, por lo que quedo un tiempo algo en shock, mientras que **DarkRock** vio el **"** Alboroto **"** con el ceño fruncido bajo su máscara negra en espiral **… (Pausa)** Todavía sin comprender por qué los seres humanos hacían esto, aunque **Naruto** y **Tomoe** tuvieron una reacción completamente opuesta y diferente al **Saiyajin** mayor, porque ella reía con pura felicidad al ver el confeti y los globos en el aire, moviendo sus pequeñas manos con alegría, tratando de agarrar los accesorios de la fiesta de bienvenida que les habían hechos a ellos, aunque su mayor interés está en los globos de fiesta, ya que estos tienen colores muy llamativos. Mientras que **Naruto** estaba mordiendo una corneta de fiesta, dejándole sus dientes marcados. Pero **James** fue sacado de su mini shock, junto a sus hijos que estaban hipnotizados por la fiesta de bienvenida.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Por **James** y sus tres renacuajos **... [Sonriendo con burla por la expresión de ira pura que tiene James, por las palabras del supervisor. La esposa del supervisor que tiene a su hija Amata en sus brazos, frunció el ceño con decepción por la actitud de su esposo… Porque es demasiado que se refiriera a los 3 hijos del nuevo doctor como cosas, después tendría una pequeña charla con él. Mientras que los demás se rieron con nerviosismo en voz baja pensando que el supervisor había dicho una broma… Y en realidad era todo lo contrario a lo que pensaban ellos. Mientras que DarkRock apretó sus puños con ira al escuchar como ese humano débil los había llamado… El seria aplastado como un renacuajo. Estuvo a punto de activar su espada de KI para matarlo, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo por lo que sorprendido miro hacia y vio que se trataba de James quien negó con la cabeza diciéndole que no valía pena en matarlo... Por lo que cruzándose de brazos acepto a medias no matar a ese viejo maldito.]** por un futuro mejor y sin accidentes **."** Comento en voz alta para que todos los presentes escuchasen sus palabras, mientras tiene su copa de una bebida alcohólica levantada apuntando hacia el nuevo Medico del refugio **101** y sus tres hijos.

 **James Y Los Demás Habitantes Del Refugio** : **"** Por un futuro mejor y sin accidentes **."** Repitieron las mismas palabras que el supervisor **Alphonse** …

De repente hubo un cegador relámpago blanco.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Continuara…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **[¡Corte! Eso sería todo para el capítulo 3,** **si tienen alguna pregunta con respecto al capítulo háganla con gusto se las responderé lo más pronto posible.** **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Sayonara!]**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **El Capitulo Tiene 15000 Palabras**


	4. Capitulo 4

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de la saga de juegos de Fallout o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Un Ex Jinchūriki En Yermo Capital

Capitulo 4: Comienzo De Una Nueva Vida En El Refugio 101

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Clones/Enclave/Extraterrestres/Necrófagos/Robots Hablando**

 _ **Clones/Enclave/Extraterrestres/Necrófagos/Robots Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

 **Un Año Después**

 **2260 [Universo Fallout.] o Año 760 [Universo Dragon Ball.]**

 **James** miraba con una sonrisa como **Tomoe** y **Naruto** jugaban tranquilamente con una pelota inflable, al parecer ya habían empezado a llevarse bien… A pesar de que **Naruto** y **DarkRock** son extraterrestres denominados **Saiyajines** estaban acostumbrándose a la vida en un refugio bastante bien, más de lo que pensó en un principio. Aunque tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando vio que su hija empezó a mirar fijamente la luz del techo.

 **James** : **"** No mires fijamente la luz, mi vida **… [Viendo que su hijo adoptivo estaba haciendo lo mismo.]** Eso también va para ti **Naruto [El pelinegro le hizo caso a medias]**. Pueden hacerse daño en los ojos. Acá no queda más remedio que acostumbrarse **."** Dijo con una ligera sonrisa al ver que tiene la atención de su hijo e hija. Luego se agacho ligeramente apoyando sus manos en las rodillas. **"** Vengan para acá, ambos. ¡Vamos **!** **¡** Vengan con papa **!"** Llamo a sus dos hijos menores. **Tomoe** le hizo caso acercándose lentamente a su padre gateando por el piso. Mientras que **Naruto** decidió ir hacia el baúl de juguetes, ya que algo había llamado su atención. **"¡** Por acá pequeñaja **! ¡** Vamos tu puedes **!"** Esta vez solo llamo a su hija, dejando que el **Saiyajin** menor explorara la habitación de lo que sea que esté buscando. **"¡** Madre mía **!** **¡** Solo tienes un año y ya andas como si fueras un atleta **!"** Elogio con una sonrisa de felicidad. **"** Tu madre habría estado muy orgullosa **."** Opino con nostalgia al recordar a su esposa fallecida, pero rápidamente aparto esos pensamientos deprimentes de lado, porque ahora tiene una hija que criar junto a sus otros dos hijos adoptivos, además es su deber como padre y único adulto ocuparse de ellos. Levantándose de su posición poniéndose derecho. **"** Hey, peque. Yo sé que no te gusta que papá se vaya, pero necesito que te quedes acá un momento **."** Dijo con una sonrisa al ver que su hija hizo un pequeño puchero infantil porque tendría que quedarse otra vez en el corral molesto, mientras veía como su padre cerraba la pequeña puerta metálica del corral. **"** Papá tiene que ir un momento a la oficina. Tu quédate acá con tus hermanos que te cuidaran **¿** Bien **?** Yo vuelvo dentro de un rato, no les pasara nada **."** Tranquilizo, mientras se daba la vuelta caminando hacia la salida de la habitación… Pero antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo en seco para mirar a su hijo **DarkRock** que estaba sentado en una silla cercana al baúl de juguetes leyendo tranquilamente un cómic de **Mortaja Plateada**. **"DarkRock."** Llamo al **Saiyajin** enmascarado.

 **DarkRock** : **"¿** Si, **James?"** Respondió, levantando su mirada del cómic empezando a mirar a su padre adoptivo.

 **James** : **"** Cuida de tu hermana y hermano, mientras yo estoy ausente **… (Pausa)** Principalmente vigila a **Naruto** de que no haga ninguna travesura **."** Dijo con una mueca al escuchar que su hijo mayor se dirigiera a él como **James** y no como papá, pero lo dejo pasar.

 **DarkRock** : **"** Entendido **."** Dijo aceptando cuidar de su hermano y hermana, pero desde su posición. Mientras empezó a seguir con su lectura en un fantástico cómic que había encontrado en una caja de los recuerdos de **James** y la primera vez que lo leyó se hizo fan. **James** negó con la cabeza por la actitud despreocupada de **DarkRock** para que luego el ex científico abriera la puerta metálica de la habitación caminando hacia fuera la puerta se cerró automáticamente detrás suyo, para luego empezar a caminar con rumbo a su oficina.

Cuando **James** cerró la puerta **Tomoe** aprovecho para salir de su corral abriendo la puerta metálica, observando con curiosidad como **Naruto** miraba fijamente un anillo plateado que estaba en su palma derecha, el cual brillaba intensamente señal que dio el anillo cuando elige a su nuevo portador o dueño. **Tomoe** apareció al lado de **Naruto** todavía con su mirada en ese anillo tan llamativo y brillante, estuvo a punto de quitárselo de las manos del pelinegro cuando de repente **Naruto** sin previo aviso, arrojo dicho anillo con **'** fuerza **'** hacia su hermano mayor que todavía seguía leyendo su cómic favorito, golpeándolo en la frente produciendo que cayera semi muerto de la silla. Tanto **Naruto** como **Tomoe** empezaron a reírse a carcajadas en el suelo metálico porque eso fue muy gracioso para ellos. Hasta que de pronto **DarkRock** **'** revivió **'** de entre los muertos muy enojado.

 **DarkRock** : **"¡ENANO MALDITO!"** Rugió con ira, mientras se sobaba su frente con su mano izquierda por el dolor y en su mano derecha tenía ese anillo que le lanzo su hermano menor directo a su frente. **"¿** Qué es esto **?… (Pausa)** **¿** Un anillo **?"** Susurro, observando con curiosidad su mano derecha. **[DarkRock: "** _ **Tal vez sea de James… (Pausa) O de su esposa fallecida, será mejor que lo mantenga alejado de estos dos."**_ **Pensó con seriedad, mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo.]** Aunque de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su hermano menor y **Tomoe** que estaban buscando algo dentro del baúl de juguetes… Al parecer ya habían decidido dejarlo de lado al enmascarado, curioso **DarkRock** decidió ir a echar un vistazo para que estaba haciendo. Mientras tanto **Naruto** miraba en sus manos un libro para niños, la tapa delantera era de color celeste y amarillo en los bordes del mismo, además en la portada sale un coche con un bebe con el brazo extendido sacando un pulgar arriba. **Tomoe** observaba desde cerca dicho libro igual de curiosa que **Naruto,** el **Saiyajin** menor noto esto y decidió darle el libro para que lo leyera primero, ella se quedó mirando la portada durante unos segundos que decía **¡** Eres SPECIAL **!** Para luego abrirlo y empezar a leerlo junto a **Naruto** y **DarkRock** que había llegado hace unos segundos, pero no había dicho nada para no romper el silencio.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" **S** (Strength) de fuerza. Significa que soy fuerte. **¡** Puedo llevar más juguetes y pasarme todo el día moviendo cosas **!"**

" **P** (Perception) de percepción. ¡Que palabra tan larga! Es todo lo que veo, huelo, oigo y saboreo."

" **E** (Endurance) de resistencia, o el tiempo que puedo pasarme jugando. **¡** Soy un bebe sano y la energía me dura todo el día **!"**

" **C** (Carisma) de carisma. Es por lo que la gente cree que soy genial. **¡** Hago reír a todos mis amigos y nadie me tiene manía **!"**

" **I** (Inteligence) de inteligencia. Significa que soy un bebe muy listo. **¡** Uso el coco para muchas cosas, como la ciencia, las mates, el arte **!"**

" **A** (Agility) de agilidad. Esta es mi forma de moverme. ¡Avanzo rápidamente y con facilidad sin hacer ruido **!"**

" **L** (Luck) de suerte. **¡** Esta sí que es fácil **!** Significa que me pasan cosas buenas **."**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **SPECIAL**

 **[** Tomoe **]**

 **Fuerza** : 4.

 **Percepción** : 4.

 **Resistencia** : 5.

 **Carisma** : 7.

 **Inteligencia** : 8.

 **Agilidad** : 7.

 **Suerte** : 5.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **[** Naruto **]**

 **Fuerza** : 8.

 **Percepción** : 8.

 **Resistencia** : 8.

 **Carisma** : 2.

 **Inteligencia** : 6.

 **Agilidad** : 8.

 **Suerte** : -1.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **[** DarkRock **]**

 **Fuerza** : 10.

 **Percepción** : 10.

 **Resistencia** : 10.

 **Carisma** : 1.

 **Inteligencia** : 5.

 **Agilidad** : 9.

 **Suerte** : -10.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cuando terminaron de ver las páginas del libro cada uno tenía una expresión diferente en la cara. **Tomoe** miro con los ojos brillantes de la emoción, por las imagines llamativas que tiene el libro. **Naruto** solo se encogió de hombros, porque le daba igual el contenido del libro. Mientras que **DarkRock** sintió que los pelos de su caballo se erizaron al ver esto **… (Pensativo)** Algo andaba mal con ese libro, su instinto **Saiyajin** se lo estaba diciendo **… (Pausa)** No, más bien se lo estaba gritando en su mente, por ahora solo decidió actuar como si no vio nada. Aunque de pronto fueron interrumpidos por **James** que había vuelto de su oficina y al ver a sus tres hijos leer el libro estándar del refugio sonrió, la primera en reaccionar fue **Tomoe** que rápidamente fue hacia la puerta metálica donde se encontraba su padre. Aunque **DarkRock** y **Naruto** se quedaron en su lugar observando al par de humanos.

 **James** : **"¡** Ja, ja, ja **!** Así que estuvieron mirando el libro **¡** Soy SPECIAL **!... [Tomando el libro de las pequeñas manos de su hija.]** Bien hecho **."** Elogio, mirando con el ceño fruncido al libro que tiene en sus manos, porque él sabía perfectamente el motivo de este refugio con darles a los niños libros como este. **"** Vengan quiero enseñarles algo **."** Dijo, mientras caminaba a paso lento arrodillándose al nivel de una mesita de luz metálica y sobre ella había un portarretrato, pero en vez de haber una foto de una persona había una frase en ella. **James** vio que solo su hija lo había seguido, porque **DarkRock** y **Naruto** estaban charlando entre ellos, con un suspiro decidió dejarlos en lo que sea que estuvieran hablando. **"¿** Ves esto **?** Era el pasaje favorito de tú madre. Es de la biblia: Revelación **21** : **6."** Revelo con nostalgia a su hija.

 **Tomoe** miro fijamente el pasaje favorito de su madre **…** Era una de las únicas cosas que quedaba de ella. La extrañaba demasiado, pero como promesa de que todavía la quería se aprendería de memoria la Revelación **21** : **6.**

 **James** : **"** Soy alfa y omega; el principio y el fin. Al que este sediento, le daré de beber libremente de la fuente del agua de vida **."** Dijo de memoria dicho pasaje. **"** A ella siempre le encanto eso **…"** Murmuro en voz baja al recordar a su esposa fallecida. Mientras **James** y **Tomoe** conversaban entre ellos, **Naruto** y **DarkRock** tenían una charla de hermanos.

 **Naruto** : **"** Vamos hermano, quiero empezar a entrenar **."** Rogo a su hermano mayor que solo miraba fijamente al **Saiyajin** menor.

 **DarkRock** : **"** Aun no es el momento **Naruto… (Pausa)** Y no insistas enano **."** Dijo de brazos cruzados.

 **Naruto** : **"** Pero eres muy injusto hermano **… (Señalando con su dedo índice)** **¡** Además vos ya entrenabas cuando tenías mi edad **!"** Acuso con una expresión molesta, que parecía más tierna que otra cosa. **James** y **Tomoe** escucharon la explosión emocional del pequeño **Saiyajin** , pero ambos hicieron como que no escucharon nada siguiendo su conversación. **DarkRock** hizo una mueca bajo su máscara, porque entendía perfectamente que su hermano menor quería entrenar… Sus genes **Saiyajin** se lo exigían a su cuerpo.

 **DarkRock** : **"** Eso es porque había razones diferentes que me hicieron crecer más de prisa **Naruto… (Suspiro)** Ahora ya no estamos en nuestro antiguo hogar, por lo que hasta que yo lo diga tu no entrenaras **…** Todavía eres un niño pequeño para que puedas entrenar conmigo hermano **."** Recordó, mientras ponía su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de su hermano menor para tratar de tranquilizarlo un poco.

 **Naruto** : **"¡** Déjame en paz **!"** Gruño con ira, sacando de forma brusca la mano enguantada de su hermano mayor, dándole la espalda a este y a la vez apretaba sus puños con fuerza. **DarkRock** ni se inmuto por la reacción de **Naruto** , es más ya se lo esperaba.

 **DarkRock** : **"Naruto** , esto lo hago por madre **."** Revelo con seriedad, el **Saiyajin** menor al escuchar esto dejo de lado su enojo para darse la vuelta empezando a mirar fijamente a su hermano mayor con una expresión de sorpresa y triste al recordar que no estuvo el tiempo suficiente con su madre. **"** Le prometí a madre que te entrenaría cuando fuese necesario y no tan joven como yo una vez fui reclutado **… (Pausa)** También le prometí que debería cuidarte y protegerte costara lo que costara, incluso si tuviera que dar mi vida **."** Dijo en voz baja.

 **Naruto** no sabía cómo reaccionar a las palabras de su hermano mayor, pero lo que más lo conmovió es que su madre se preocupó en el hasta el final **…** Esto provocó que el **Saiyajin** menor sollozara en silencio con la cabeza ligeramente agachada. El **Saiyajin** enmascarado noto esto y decidió levantarle el ánimo a su hermano.

 **DarkRock** : **"Naruto** recuerda que los **Saiyajin** no lloran **… [Revolviendo el pelo de su hermano menor, aunque Naruto rápidamente aparto la mano de DarkRock.]** Hagamos un trato, si vos me llegas a dar un solo golpe en cualquier parte del cuerpo, empezare a entrenarte con lo básico **… (Pausa)** Y **¿** Qué dices, aceptas **?"** Pregunto con una sonrisa bajo su máscara y de brazos cruzados. La mirada de **Naruto** se ilumino de felicidad al escuchar esto.

 **Naruto** : **"** Trato hecho **."** Acepto con una sonrisa demoníaca **.**

 **[DarkRock:** _ **"Oh no, pero que he hecho…"**_ **Pensó con algo de miedo al ver la sonrisa de su hermano menor, porque el presentía o más bien su cuerpo y mente se lo gritaba que sufriría un golpe o algo muy similar que sería doloroso.]** Aunque de repente ambos hermanos **Saiyajin** fueron interrumpidos por **James** , el cual tiene a **Tomoe** en sus brazos y ambos lo miraban a ellos.

 **James** : **"** Bien, vamos chicos tal vez su amiga **Amata… [Naruto había desparecido en un borrón de velocidad cuando escucho ese nombre.]** Quiere jugar **…"** Susurro al ver que **Naruto** había desaparecido del lugar en busca de **Amata**.

 **Tomoe** aplaudió con felicidad al escuchar que su padre la llevaría con su mejor amiga para jugar. **DarkRock** se encogió de hombros al ver que su padre adoptivo lo estaba observando fijamente pidiendo una explicación por lo que acababa de ver hace un instante, para luego empezar a caminar a paso lento fuera de la habitación con destino hacia donde **Naruto** se había ido. James después de salir de su mini shock, sacudió su cabeza para luego seguir a **DarkRock** que ya estaba en los pasillos metálicos del refugio **101**.

De repente hubo un relámpago blanco que cegó el lugar.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Un Año Después**

 **2261 [Universo Fallout.] o Año 761 [Universo Dragon Ball.]**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **James** y el supervisor **Alphonse** **Almodovar** tenían una discusión entre ellos, respecto a unos experimentos que el ex científico había hecho a espaldas del supervisor, aunque de igual manera había sido descubierto por este mismo.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Tengo que velar por la salud de mis residentes, estos experimentos son una pérdida de tiempo Dr. **James."** Dijo con una expresión fría.

 **James** : **"** Pero Sr. Supervisor, los virus y bacterias que sobreviven aquí **… (Pausa)** Con estos experimentos estaremos preparados para sobrevivir **."** Trato de hacer cambiar de opinión al supervisor **Alphonse**.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Mi decisión no cambiara al respecto Dr. **James** , ahora retírese de mi oficina **."** Ordeno con seriedad, dándole la espalda a **James**.

 **James** : **"** Si, Sr. Supervisor **."** Dijo entre dientes, tratando de reprimir su ira. Dándose la vuelta **James** se fue totalmente deprimido que sus experimentos fueran rechazados por el supervisor, aunque luego cambio su expresión a una sonriente al ver a su hija **Tomoe** y sus hijos adoptivos **Naruto** y **DarkRock** jugando con **Amata**.

De repente hubo otro relámpago blanco que cegó el lugar.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Tres Años Después**

 **2264 [Universo Fallout.] o Año 764 [Universo Dragon Ball.]**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Amata** , **Naruto** , **DarkRock** y **Tomoe** jugaban tranquilamente a la mancha. **Tomoe** era la que tenía que tocar a alguien para que fuera el que las traía, pero su diversión fue interrumpida por un niño de pelo gris y ojos azules, el cual también tiene el mono estándar del refugio **101**. No era ni nada menos que el pequeño **Butch DeLoria** , el cual había venido a molestarlos porque estaba aburrido y algo **…** Celoso al ver como ellos se divertían, su primera víctima seria la hija del doctor la cual empujo al suelo provocando que ella empezara a llorar.

 **Butch** : **"¡** Fíjate por donde vas tonta **!"** Dijo en voz alta, mientras sonreía con maldad al ver como **Tomoe** había empezado a llorar. Aunque de repente su risa se borró de su rostro al ver que delante suyo estaba el bicho raro de la familia del doctor **James**. **"¿** Qué quieres raro **?"** Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona al ver que el enmascarado conocido como **DarkRock** estaba parado entre él y **Tomoe**. El **Saiyajin** mayor no dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que de pronto se le ocurrió una idea diabólica para hacer sufrir psicológicamente a **Butch**.

 **DarkRock** : **"Butch [Teniendo la completa atención del niño problemático.] ¡** Piensa rápido **!"** Dijo en voz alta arrojándole una Mutaracha media muerta.

Aunque esta no era tan grande como sus hermanas y hermanos **… (Pausa)** Posiblemente podría ser una cría, pero de igual manera no le haría ningún daño físico a **Butch** solo le causaría un gran susto **…** Y tal vez una fobia permanente con ese bicho, pero no era algo tan malo **¿** Verdad **?** **Butch** atrapo con facilidad al insecto, pero apenas vio lo que había atrapado con sus manos agrando sus ojos de la impresión quedando petrificado en su lugar, sus labios empezaron a temblar intentando murmurar algo.

 **DarkRock** : **"** Disculpa, pero no te entiendo habla más claro mocoso **."** Dijo con una sonrisa burlona bajo su máscara, disfrutando ver la reacción de **Butch** al mirar a la Mutaracha.

 **Butch** : **¡** Mutaracha **!** **¡** Ahhh **!"** Chillo muerto de miedo, soltando el bicho que tiene entre sus manos el cual ya había muerto hace unos segundos atrás. **Butch** empezó a correr sin mirar hacia atrás pensando que la Mutaracha lo estaba persiguiendo para comérselo.

Mientras tanto **Naruto** y **Amata** se estaban riendo a carcajadas por los gritos de miedo de **Butch** , nunca se olvidarían de esto y molestarían al bravucón durante mucho tiempo con lo que había pasado hoy día. **Tomoe** que había visto como **DarkRock** espato al molesto de **Butch** con la Mutaracha que había sacado de quien sabe dónde, produjo que ella dejara de sollozar para empezar a reírse en voz baja al ver como ese mocoso molesto salió corriendo en busca de su mami **… (Pensativa)** Tal vez **Butch** nunca más se metería con ellos, especialmente con ella.

 **DarkRock** : **"** Mocoso cobarde solo es un bicho 'inofensivo' **…"** Murmuro en voz baja. **Tomoe** se levantó del suelo para luego dirigirse lentamente hacia **DarkRock** que todavía estaba en el mismo lugar murmurando cosas en voz baja.

 **Tomoe** : **"** Gracias **DarkRock… [El Saiyajin enmascarado dio la vuelta algo sorprendido, por la aparición repentina de Tomoe.]** Por defenderme de **Butch."** Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

 **DarkRock** : **"** Hmph **."** Fue lo único que salió de los labios del **Saiyajin** enmascarado.

 **DarkRock** por alguna extraña razón se sentía raro cuando estaba cerca de **Tomoe** , era algo que no podía explicar **...** Aunque repentinamente fue interrumpido por **Naruto** que había aparecido de la nada para golpear a su hermano mayor en la espalda, pero para mala suerte del **Saiyajin** menor, **DarkRock** se hizo a un lado esquivando a tiempo la fuerte patada de **Naruto**. **"** Todavía eres demasiado lento para mi enano **."** Comento con una sonrisa burlona bajo su máscara. El ojo izquierdo de **Naruto** tembló al escuchar las palabras burlonas de su hermano mayor.

 **Naruto** : **"¡** Ya verás hermano, algún día te daré una paliza **!"** Prometió muy seguro de que en un futuro cercano le daría un fuerte golpe a su hermano mayor para por fin poder entrenar con el cómo **DarkRock** le había prometido hace unos años atrás.

 **DarkRock** : **"¡** Ja **!** **(Risa falsa)** Espero ese día con ansias **Naruto."** Dijo de brazos cruzados, mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano menor que le devolvió la mirada **… (Suspenso)** Ambos enfrentándose en una lucha de miradas en que ninguno de los dos quería ceder, pero de pronto una voz conocida los interrumpió de sus acciones.

 **¿?** : **"¡Tomoe** , **Naruto** , **DarkRock! [Los nombrados se dieron la vuelta para ver que se trataba de James que estaba utilizando un delantal de cocina sobre su mono del refugio.]** **¡** El almuerzo ya está listo **!"** Comento en voz alta, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaban sus hijos y **Amata**.

 **DarkRock** y **Naruto** fueron los primeros en reaccionar desapareciendo en un borrón de velocidad pasando por el lado izquierdo y derecho de **james** , casi produciendo que el doctor se tropezara, estuvo a punto de regañarlos, pero deicidio no hacerlo. Ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia la cocina para empezar a devorar la comida que estaba servida en la mesa y esta era mucha por el gran apetito que tenían **Naruto** y **DarkRock**. **Tomoe** decidió quedarse junto a **Amata** un rato más para despedirse de ella, pero se quedó callada cuando su padre hablo.

 **James** : **"Amata… [Teniendo la atención de la niña.]** Puedes almorzar con nosotros si quieres **."** Ofreció con una sonrisa. **Tomoe** se le ilumino la cara al escuchar que su amiga podría almorzar con ellos.

 **Amata** : **"¡** SI **!"** Acepto con una sonrisa de felicidad al ver que podría estar más con sus amigos, estaba por irse con **Tomoe** y **James** para poder unirse con los demás… Pero una voz muy conocida la detuvo en seco.

 **Alphonse** : **"¡Amata!** Ven acá jovencita. **"** Ordeno de brazos cruzados. **James** frunció el ceño por la forma en que el supervisor trataba a su hija. **Tomoe** se escondió detrás de su padre, ya que le tenía miedo al padre de **Amata**.

 **Amata** : **"** Si, padre **."** Dijo con algo de miedo al ver la expresión fría de su padre, obedeciendo la orden del supervisor. **"** Lo siento **Tomoe…"** Susurro con tristeza, mientras se daba la vuelta empezando a caminar hacia donde estaba parado su padre, el cual estaba con la misma expresión. **Alphonse** le devolvió la mirada al doctor del refugio, estaba empezando a molestarle **… (Pausa)** Y mucho, ya pensaría en una forma para que ya no fuera un problema.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Vamos hija **."** Dijo con el mismo tono de voz que había utilizado antes con su única hija. **Amata** no dijo nada al respecto empezando a caminar junto a su padre por los pasillos del refugio con destino a su departamento, ella le dio una última mirada a su mejor amiga saludándola con su mano izquierda. **Tomoe** le devolvió el saludo igual de triste que **Amata**.

 **Tomoe** : **"** Papa **… [Teniendo la completa atención de James.]** El padre de **Amata** me da mucho miedo **..."** Murmuro en voz baja, pero **James** pudo escucharla a la perfección.

 **James** : **"** Tranquila hija, yo estoy acá para protegerte de personas malas como él. Además, también tienes a **DarkRock** y **Naruto… (Pausa)** Por si algo me llega a pasar en el futuro **..."** Esto último lo dijo en un tono muy bajo que por suerte **Tomoe** no escucho. **James** decidió llevarla en sus hombros para que ella se olvidara de su miedo al supervisor. **"** Ahora vamos a comer con los chicos **."** Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su casa con **Tomoe** en sus hombros, la cual disfrutaba estar en posición porque podía ver a todos desde arriba.

De repente hubo otro relámpago blanco que cegó el lugar.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Cinco Años Después**

 **2269 [Universo Fallout.] o Año 769 [Universo Dragon Ball.]**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Punto De Vista De Tomoe***

Una **Tomoe** de **10** años caminaba tranquilamente con rumbo a la cafetería, porque extrañamente no había nadie caminando por los pasillos o corredores del refugio 101, salvo por los guardias de seguridad que patrullaban la zona. Y la otra razón es que había escuchado voces de personas, por lo que curiosa decidió investigar. Cuando **Tomoe** entro se llevó una gran sorpresa.

 **¿?** : **"¡** Sorpresa **!"** Gritaron todos los ocupantes que habían dentro de la cafetería. **Tomoe** vio que estaban todos sus amigos **Amata** , **Naruto** y… **DarkRock** que por alguna extraña razón estaba cubierto de confeti y espuma, pero para saber esto hay que retroceder en el tiempo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***5 Minutos Antes* [Punto De Vista De DarkRock, Lugar: Cafetería.]**

Un **DarkRock** de **12** años caminaba tranquilamente hacia la cafetería para comprar una **Nuka** **Cola** para tomar, ya que es su bebida favorita, cuando llego a dicho lugar entro de forma brusca y rápida **… (Confuso)** Aunque que por alguna extraña razón estaba todo oscuro, observo el lugar con una expresión aburrida bajo su máscara **… (Pausa)** Aunque de repente ocurrió algo que no se esperaba.

 **¿?** : **"¡** Sorpresa **!"** Gritaron todos los ocupantes que habían dentro de la cafetería. **[DarkRock:** _ **"… ¿Pero qué carajos?"**_ **Pensó con el ceño fruncido al ver que de repente la luz fue encendida.]**

 **DarkRock** : **"¿** Qué pasa acá **?"** Pregunto de brazos cruzados, mientras abría y cerraba sus ojos tratando de recuperar su vista, porque la luz intensa de la cafetería casi lo deja ciego **… (Expresión molesta)** Además de que estaba cubierto de confeti y espuma de pies a cabeza enmascarada.

 **James** : **"** Falsa alarma amigos, no es **Tomoe… (Pausa)** Es mi hijo mayor **DarkRock."** Comento en voz alta para que todos los que estaban dentro de la cafetería dejaran de felicitar al enmascarado, aunque esto no hizo falta porque apenas lo vieron dejaron de hacerlo. **Amata** junto a **Naruto** aparecieron frente a **DarkRock** algo enojados al ver que no era **Tomoe** la que había entrado si no su amigo/hermano.

 **Amata** / **Naruto** : **"¡DarkRock** /Hermano **!** **¿** Qué haces entrando por la puerta principal **?"** Preguntaron ambos a la misma vez. **DarkRock** ignoro completamente las miradas que le estaban dando todas las personas que están dentro de la cafetería **[Incluidas las de James, Amata y Naruto.]** Ya que estaba sacándose de encima todo el confeti que le habían arrojado, al igual que la espuma **…** Aunque de repente dejo de hacerlo porque **Naruto** le piso el pie con fuerza.

 **DarkRock** : **"** Solo vine a comprar una **Nuka** **Cola."** Respondió como si nada. La mayoría de las personas **[Incluso el supervisor.]** que estaban presentes miraron con incredulidad a **DarkRock** y este se dio cuenta de esto. **"¿** Que **?"** Dijo algo incómodo al ser el centro de atención de todos esos humanos **[Salvo Naruto que es un Saiyajin.]**

El primero y único que se acercó a **DarkRock** fue **Naruto** para preguntarle algo muy importante. Mientras que **Amata** y **James** empezaron a preparar todo de nuevo, porque **Tomoe** no tardaría en llegar a la cafetería.

 **Naruto** : **"** Hermano **… [Teniendo la casi completa atención del Saiyajin enmascarado.]** **¿** Acaso no sabes que hoy es el cumpleaños de **Tomoe?"** Pregunto en voz baja. Esta pregunta dejo callado a **DarkRock** durante unos segundos, mirando fijamente a **Naruto** y luego a los globos que estaban en el techo **… (Pensativo)** Hasta que por fin cayo.

 **DarkRock** : **"…** Mierda **."** Murmuro en voz baja, por suerte nadie lo había oído claramente. **"** Lo había olvidado **."** Dijo con algo de vergüenza.

 **Amata** : **"** Entonces, **¿** Eso quiere decir que no trajiste un regalo para **Tomoe?"** Pregunto con una

expresión muy seria, pero ella fue sorprendida por la respuesta del **Saiyajin** enmascarado.

 **DarkRock** : **"** No **[Metiendo su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su mono del refugio.]** , en realidad si tengo algo para regalarle a **Tomoe."** Contesto, mientras recordaba el día en que **James** le dejo quedarse con el futuro regalo de **Tomoe**.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Flashback* [Hace 10 Años Atrás, Lugar: Laboratorio De James.]**

 **DarkRock** entro al laboratorio donde trabajaba **James [Nota Del Autor: "Extrañamente los guardias de seguridad no lo detuvieron en ningún momento dejándolo pasar a un lugar restringido como un laboratorio."]** , buscando a este para darle el anillo que su hermano menor había encontrado en el baúl de juguetes **… (Ceño fruncido)** Y que este se lo había arrojado con **"** fuerza **"** hacia su hermoso rostro enmascarado, dándole justo en su frente enmascarada **… (Suspiro molesto)** Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, por fin vio que su padre adoptivo estaba en su escritorio revisando unos papales sobre purificación del agua radiactiva, aunque a último momento **James** se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a su oficina **,** porque la puerta se había movido hacia dentro de forma brusca y vio que se trataba de **DarkRock** que venía caminando algo molesto por razones que él no tenía idea.

 **James** : **"¡DarkRock! [Parándose de golpe de su silla] ¿** Qué haces acá hijo **?** El laboratorio está restringido para personal no autorizado, y más si son niños. **"** Dijo de brazos cruzados, esperando una excusa del pequeño **Saiyajin** enmascarado. La única reacción que tuvo **DarkRock** a la acusación de **James** por haber entrado a este lugar fue un encogimiento de hombros, provocando que el ex científico le tildara su ojo izquierdo.

 **DarkRock** : **"… [Llevando ambas manos hacia el frente.]** Hey tranquilo **James** , que no es para tanto **. [Acercándose al escritorio de James.]** Solo vengo a verte, porque tengo que darte esto. **"** Comento con una expresión seria bajo su máscara, mientras llevaba su mano izquierda hacia su bolsillo sacando un anillo muy extraño y único que llamo la atención del doctor, ya que nunca en su vida lo había visto. El pequeño **Saiyajin** puso el anillo que hasta entonces pensó que era de **James** en el escritorio de este, para luego sentarse en una silla al zar que usan los pacientes frente al escritorio del doctor. **James** agarro cuidadosamente el anillo que había traído su hijo adoptivo.

 **James** : **"…** Tiene un diseño muy particular y único **… (Pausa)** **¿** De dónde lo sacaste **?"** Pregunto, mientras examinaba el anillo y de paso le dio una mirada curiosa a **DarkRock**. Dicho anillo es plateado y tenía un **"** **"** símbolo del infinito **… (Pensativo)** A **James** le pareció extraño esto porque no era común ver algo así en los anillos, pero sin duda era interesante.

 **DarkRock** : **"** Espera, **¿** Me estás diciendo que no es tuyo ese anillo **? ... [James negó con la cabeza a la pregunta del Saiyajin enmascarado.]** Bueno da igual, lo encontré en el baúl de juguetes **."** Contesto a la pregunta que le había hecho su padre adoptivo al principio, sin darle la más mínima importancia de que no fuera de **James** ese anillo **…** O de su esposa fallecida.

 **James** : **"** Si lo encontraste en ese baúl, tal vez haya sido de alguien en el pasado **… (Pensativo)** En ese caso puedes conservarlo **DarkRock,** toma **."** Ofreció a su hijo mayor, mientras dejaba dicho anillo sobre su escritorio. **DarkRock** frunció el ceño del porque **James** le daba ese anillo.

 **DarkRock** : **"¿** Y para que quiero yo ese anillo **?"** Pregunto cruzándose de brazos, todavía no muy convencido de quedarse con el anillo.

 **James** : **"Mmm… (Pensativo)** Tal vez en el futuro se lo puedas regalar a una chica que te importe mucho **."** Respondió con una sonrisa. **DarkRock** no dijo nada al respecto decidiendo levantarse de su asiento para luego irse de la oficina de **James…** **(Pausa)** Aunque el **Saiyajin** enmascarado no lo demostraba todavía pensaba en eso que le había dicho su padre adoptivo, **¿** Regalárselo a una chica que le importe mucho **?** Que había querido decir con eso.

 ***Fin De Flashback***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **DarkRock** al recordar eso le agradeció en voz baja a **James** porque eso quiso decir el con querer regalarlo, mientras a la vez saco de su bolsillo dicho anillo. Aunque en ningún momento lo revelo a las personas presentes **[Eso incluían a Naruto, James y Amata.]** teniendo su puño cerrado durante todo ese momento **[Naruto se dio cuenta de esto, pero no dijo nada al respecto]** , pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por **Amata**.

 **Amata** : **"** Todos a sus puestos, **Tomoe** está justo por entrar **."** Advirtió a todos. Esto produjo que todos empezaran a hacer lo que la niña les ordeno, incluyendo a **DarkRock** y **Naruto** que se pusieron al lado izquierdo y derecho de **Amata**.

 ***Actualidad* [Punto De Vista De Tomoe.]**

 **¿?** : **"¡** Sorpresa **!"** Gritaron todos los ocupantes que habían dentro de la cafetería. **Tomoe** vio totalmente sorprendida que estaban todas las personas a la que ella le importaban su padre **James**. Sus tres amigos **Amata** , **Naruto** y… **DarkRock** que por alguna extraña razón estaba cubierto de confeti y espuma de pies a cabeza.

 **Oficial Gómez** : **"¡Stanley** , has encendido las luces demasiado pronto **! ¡** Has dejado ciega a la pobre criatura **!"** Regaño al mecánico que estaba encargado de encender la luces. **Stanley** se disculpó rascándose la nuca con timidez, ya que también había afectado a otras personas además de la hija del doctor **James**.

 **¿?** : **"¡** Feliz cumpleaños **!"** Felicitaron todos en voz alta. **Tomoe** estaba muy feliz que cumpleaños fuera sorprendida de esta manera.

 **Anciana Palmer** : **"** Es increíble lo rápido que crece, **¿** Verdad **?"** Pregunto con una sonrisa. **James** se acercó a su hija para decirle unas palabras por su cumpleaños.

 **James** : **"¡** Feliz cumpleaños, tesoro **!** No puedo creer que ya tengas **10** años. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti **. (Pausa)** Si tu madre **…"** Pero inesperadamente y de forma grosera el supervisor lo interrumpió antes de que **James** le dijera algo sobre su madre.

 **James** frunció el ceño con enojo, pero no dijo nada al respecto porque no quería producir una escena en el cumpleaños de su hija. **Amata** negó con la cabeza por la actitud de su padre. **Naruto** solo escucho en silencio las palabras del supervisor. **DarkRock** miro con enojo al supervisor porque desde el primer día en que lo vio supo que ninguno de los se llevarían bien

 **Alphonse** : **"¡** Felicidades, joven **!** No hace falta que te diga lo importante que es el día de hoy, **¿** Verdad **?"** Pregunto con una expresión seria.

 **Tomoe** no dijo nada al respecto dejando que el supervisor continuará con su pequeña explicación, pero lo hizo solo por respecto ya que ella sabía a la perfección que pasaba cuando una niña o un niño cumplían los **10** años.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Acá en el refugio **101** , al cumplir los **10** años, estamos ya listos para asumir oficialmente las primeras responsabilidades. Así pues, acá tienes. Como supervisor, te hago entrega de tu propio PipBoy **3000**. Acostúmbrate a usarlo **."** Dijo con una expresión neutra, mientras le ofrecía dicho artefacto electrónico.

 **Tomoe** tomo el PipBoy **3000** de las manos del supervisor, poniéndoselo en el antebrazo izquierdo. Ella observo dicho aparato con asombro y curiosidad porque tenía un montón de funciones útiles y algunas muy divertidas que se las mostraría a **Naruto** y **DarkRock [Principalmente a DarkRock porque él tenía más experiencia que Naruto, debido a que se lo dieron primero hace 2 años atrás.]** ya que ellos también tienen sus propios PipBoy **3000** que fueron dados cuando ellos cumplieron los **10** al igual que ella, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos porque el supervisor seguía con su charla aburrida.

 **Alphonse** : **"** Mañana mismo se te encomendara tu primera tarea. **¡** Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja **!"** Dijo lo último con una risa espeluznante que asusto hasta el Oficial **Gómez** que estaba observando y escuchando las palabras del supervisor.

Luego **Alphonse** dio media vuelta y se alejó para disfrutar de la fiesta de cumpleaños. **James** al ver que su hija quedo aterrorizada por la risa del supervisor decidió decirles unas palabras para hacerla olvidar ese momento que hasta él le dio algo de miedo.

 **James** : **"¡** Disfruta de la fiesta **!** **¡** Solo se cumple **10** años una vez, así que diviértete **!"** Aconsejo con una sonrisa, al ver que **Tomoe** le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella luego empezó a mirar su PipBoy porque este había emitido un sonido que la alerto de que la radio del refugio ya estaba disponible para poder sintonizarla. Pero nuevamente fue sacada de sus pensamientos, aunque esta vez fue su mejor amiga **Amata** con **Naruto** y **DarkRock**.

 **Amata** : **"¡** Feliz cumpleaños **!** Te hemos sorprendido, **¿** Verdad **?** **[Tomoe asintió con la cabeza]** Ja, ja. Tu padre tenía miedo de que nos descubrieras **… (Pausa)** O que **DarkRock** lo arruinara **[El Saiyajin enmascarado quiso protestar por esa acusación, pero Naruto le dio un codazo callándolo a tiempo]** , pero por suerte no paso ninguna de las dos. Y le dije que no se preocupara, porque eres fácil de engañar. **"** Explico con una sonrisa muy confiada. **Naruto** y **DarkRock** la saludaron con un pulgar arriba, ya que les daba algo de vergüenza gritar cuando tanta gente estaba presente en un solo lugar.

 **Tomoe** : **"** Una fiesta genial, **Amata…. [Acercándose a su amiga para decirle algo en voz baja.]** Pero hubiera preferido que esos dos no los hubieran invitados **."** Susurro en voz baja con un tono de voz algo molesta.

 **Amata** : **"¡** Cállate **!** No es culpa mía que **Butch** y **Wally** también estén acá. Tu padre dijo que había que invitarlos **."** Aclaro con seriedad.

 **Tomoe** se dio la vuelta mirando de brazos cruzados a su padre **James** , que al escuchar a **Amata** decirle a su hija sobre que fue su idea invitar a esos dos chicos problemáticos, y su reacción a esto fue rascarse la nuca con nerviosismo y algo de vergüenza. Aunque rápidamente la amiga de su hija la llamo para decirle otra cosa.

 **Amata** : **"** Pero dejo eso de lado amiga. Mejor piensa en tu regalo. **¿** Qué crees que te he traidor **?** **¡** Vamos, intenta adivinarlo **!"** Animo a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa. **Tomoe** se acercó al oído de su amiga para responderle en voz baja.

 **Tomoe** : **"** Es acaso **… (Pausa) ¿** Una cita con **Dark?"** Pregunto con timidez y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. **Amata** la miro fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios.

 **Amata** : **"** Ya quisieras amiga **…** Pero no, haber adivina esta pregunta. **¿** Quién es tu bárbaro preferido **?** **[Tomoe respondió con entusiasmo**.] **¡** Exacto **!** **¡Grognak!** **¡** El número **14** y con todas las paginas **!** Encontré esto en una caja con las cosas viajas de mi padre. **¿** Te lo puedes creer **?** Es raro imaginárselo leyendo comics **…"** Comento con una expresión confusa. **Tomoe** asintió con la cabeza por lo que su mejor amigo le había contado del supervisor. **"** Te dejo para que sigas conversando con tus invitados. Hablamos luego **¿** Si **?** **[Tomoe asintió nuevamente con la cabeza.]** Feliz cumpleaños **."** Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le daba el cómic del famoso héroe favorito de su amiga.

 **Amata** luego se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el supervisor que la había llamado para decirle algo. **Naruto** junto a **DarkRock** se acercaron lentamente hacia la hija del doctor del refugio **101** cada uno con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros. El **Saiyajin** enmascarado sería el primero en darle su regalo a la cumpleañera, pero por cosas del destino o tal vez mala suerte **DarkRock** tropieza con algo que había en el suelo cayendo de cara… Pero extrañamente nadie reacciono como cualquier persona normal, ya que en vez de ir a ver como esta y ayudarlo a levantarse. Solamente siguieron con lo suyo, **Naruto** fue el primero en llegar.

 **Naruto** : **"** Feliz cumpleaños, **Tomoe**. Ten **."** Ofreció con una ligera sonrisa amistosa.

 **Tomoe** tomo de las manos del **Saiyajin,** el regalo de este que era de tamaño medio. Cuando lo abrió observo con asombro que se trataba de un **Gi** de combate azul y amarillo, muy parecido al mono del refugio **101… (Pausa)** Hasta tenía su nombre grabado en la parte superior trasera en español y en un idioma totalmente desconocido para ella, pero si tuviera que adivinar seguramente era su nombre en ese idioma extranjero.

 **Tomoe** : **"** Gracias, **Naruto."** Agradeció con una sonrisa feliz, mientras le daba un breve y fuerte abrazo al **Saiyajin** menor.

 **Naruto** : **"** No es nada jeje **…"** Dijo con algo de vergüenza.

 **Naruto** luego se dio la vuelta y empezó caminar hacia donde encontraba **Amata** , no sin antes darle un pequeño vistazo a su hermano mayor que todavía no se animaba en darle el regalo que le daría a **Tomoe…** Negando con la cabeza por la timidez de **DarkRock** siguió su camino para ver que había de comer en el desayunador de la cafetería. Mientras que **DarkRock** respiro hondo un par de veces, hasta que por fin se animó de aparecer frente a **Tomoe**.

 **DarkRock** : **"…** Ten, Feliz cumpleaños **…** No lo veas todavía **."** Dijo en voz baja, mientras ponía el pequeño regalo en la palma de la cumpleañera para seguidamente cerrarle la mano y esto lo hizo para que nadie los viera **… (Pausa)** Principalmente de **Butch** y **Wally** que si los vieran seguramente empezarían a molestarlos con tonteras, y tampoco quería golpearlos hasta dejarlos hechos unas pulpas porque podría traerle problemas a **James**.

 **Tomoe** : **"** Gracias, **Dark."** Agradeció con una cálida sonrisa para seguidamente darle un beso en la mejilla enmascarada del **Saiyajin**.

 **DarkRock** sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban por el beso que le dio **Tomoe** en su mejilla. Después de esto la cumpleañera siguió disfrutando a lo máximo de su fiesta de cumpleaños, la mayoría de los invitados la trataron bien y hasta le dieron muchos regalos. Por ejemplo, **Lucy** **Palmer** , o como casi en todo el refugio le decían **"** abuela **"** **Palmer** le regalo un biscocho hecho por ella. **Stanley** había sido el encargado de repararle y actualizar su PipBoy **3000** , pero aparte él le había regalado una gorra de béisbol que la uso todo el día. **Andy** era el encargado de cortar la torta de cumpleaños **…** Pero digamos que él no era para esa clase de trabajo porque con su cierra partió la torta en dos, aparte de destrozarla dejándolos a todos sin pastel de cumpleaños… El robot extrañamente se sintió muy mal por lo que había hecho disculpándose durante casi todo lo que duro la fiesta, ella le dijo que no había problemas que solo tenía que tener cuidado en no lastimar a alguien. El supervisor había hablado otra vez con ella sobre que debía agradecerle a **Amata** porque había sido su idea en hacer su fiesta de cumpleaños en la cafetería y que ella la apreciaba mucho como amiga, **Tomoe** le dijo que si ella es su mejor amiga y estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que había hecho. Pero no todo lo bueno dura para siempre porque **Wally** y **Butch** empezaron a molestarla con comentarios estúpidos de que era fea, sangrado de nariz y que no tenía madre porque la había abandonado **…** Y **Butch** quiso quitarle su biscocho que le había regado la abuela **Palmer** , Pero antes que esto pasara **DarkRock** apareció frente a este de brazos cruzados y tuvo mucho efecto su aparición ya que el bravucón de **Butch** retrocedió de ambos volviendo a sentarse en su lugar, eso extraño a los presentes que no conocían la pequeña conversación que habían tenido **DarkRock** y **Butch** años atrás con respecto a una **Mutaracha**. **Wally** no tuvo más remedio que seguir a su amigo/compañero porque no tenía apoyo de este sentándose frente a él mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y así estuvieron hasta que termino la fiesta. Los demás le regalaron ropa y algunos juguetes caseros que habían hecho en el taller. Solo faltaba el regalo de su padre y el de **Jonas** , aunque este último no había podido venir a su fiesta de cumpleaños porque tenía trabajo en la sala del reactor del refugio **101** dándole manteamiento a este. **Tomoe** vio que su padre estaba hablando con alguien por el intercomunicador en códigos cuando termino el empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba ella.

 **James** : **"** Eh, era **Jonas** en el intercomunicador. Él y yo hemos estado preparando un pequeño regalo sorpresa **.** **Jonas** está esperándote abajo, en el nivel del reactor. Ve; no creo que a nadie le importe que desaparezcas unos minutos. **"** Dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Tomoe** asintió con entusiasmo para luego dirigirse hacia el reactor del refugio, pero cuando abrió la puerta de la cafetería para irse se encontró con una mujer conocida para ella. Beatrice había llegado algo tarde a su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero ella le dijo que todavía faltaba mucho para que terminara así que podía entrar sin preocuparse **…** El regalo de ella fue un poema, no era lo más genial que le habían regalado, pero algo es algo. Cuando iba trotando por los pasillos del refugio **101** se encontró de forma inesperada, ya que pensó que estaba en la cafetería festejando con los demás.

 **Tomoe** : **"¿Dark? ¿** Qué haces en esta parte del refugio **?"** Pregunto curiosa.

 **DarkRock** casi se cae de las escaleras al ver que había sido descubierto por alguien, aunque no esperaba que fuera **Tomoe** , pero este se recuperó rápidamente bajando las escaleras muy calmado.

 **DarkRock** : **"** Hmph, solo venia del baño **."** Contesto de brazos cruzados, mientras se detenía frente a la niña. Ella negó con la cabeza por la respuesta del **Saiyajin** enmascarado.

 **Tomoe** : **"** Esta bien, **¿** Te gustaría ver el regalo que me hizo mi padre con ayuda de **Jonas?"** Pregunto con una sonrisa.

 **DarkRock** : **"** Bueno, da igual. Muestra el camino **."** Respondió con algo de pereza, pero nunca se imaginó lo que le pasaría en un segundo.

 **Tomoe** : **"¡** Sí! ¡Vamos **!"** Dijo con entusiasmo, mientras que inesperadamente lo tomaba de la mano para luego arrastrarlo por los pasillos del refugio. El **Saiyajin** enmascarado agrando los ojos por la fuerza que tenía **Tomoe** para poder arrastrarlo cómicamente por los pasillos del refugio. Cuando llegaron a su destino los esperaba un **Jonas** que vio todo lo sucedido con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados observando que clase de travesuras venían de hacer **Tomoe** y **DarkRock**.

 **Jonas** : **"¿** Qué están haciendo acá abajo **?** Pensaba que los niños no podían acceder al nivel del reactor **."** Opino.

 **Tomoe** : **"** No soy un bebe **¡** Tengo **10** años **!"** Respondió inflando sus mejillas. **DarkRock** asintió con la cabeza por la respuesta de la hija de **James**.

 **Jonas** : **"** Ja, ja, ja. **¡** Pues claro que sí **!** **¡** Con tu PipBoy y todo **!** **¡** Casi nada **! … [Jonas vio que por las escaleras iba bajando el doctor James.]** Un momento nada más; creo que tu padre quiere darte la sorpresa el mismo. **"** Señalo con una sonrisa.

 **James** : **"¿** Lista para tu sorpresa **?"** Pregunto. **DarkRock** se apoyó contra una pared cercana esperando a que **James** le diera su regalo de cumpleaños a **Tomoe**.

 **Tomoe** : **"¿** Qué clase de sorpresa **?"** Dijo.

 **James** : **"** El supervisor te ha dado un PipBoy y ya era mayor para trabajar, así que supongo que también era lo bastante mayor para esto **… (Suspenso) ¡** Tu propia pistola **BB!** Es un poco vieja, pero debería funcionar a la perfección. **Jonas** lo encontró acá abajo. Estaba hecha polvo, Tardamos alrededor de tres meses en encontrar las piezas para que funcionase de nuevo. **¿** Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un muelle tan pequeño **?** Menos mal que **Butch** Extravió su navaja automática. **"** Revelo entre risas.

 **DarkRock** acompaño a **James** riéndose al imaginarse la cara de **Butch** al enterarse que su navaja fue utilizada de repuesto. **Jonas** y **Tomoe** también si rieron en voz baja.

 **James** : **"** Bueno basta de risas, **¿** Entonces qué crees **?** **¿** Quieres intentarlo, tesoro **?"** Pregunto, mientras le daba la pistola de balines a su hija.

 **Tomoe** tomo la pistola BB de las manos de su padre, examinando cada detalle del arma inofensiva luego levanto su mirada hacia su padre sonriendo extrañamente.

 **Tomoe** : **"…** ¿Qué voy a matar **?"** Pregunto con entusiasmo.

 **James** : **"** Con calma. Solo es una pistola BB, pero aun así no es un juguete. Vamos a probarla. **Jonas** y yo hemos encontrado un buen sitio. Sígueme **… [Mirando a DarkRock que todavía seguía en la misma posición.]** Vos también **DarkRock** , ven **."** Dijo, mientras caminaba hacia una puerta blindada que los llevaría hacia un campo de tiro improvisado que **James** junto **Jonas** habían construido con chatarra.

 **DarkRock** se encogió de hombros para luego empezar a seguirlos a paso lento. **Tomoe** miro los tres objetivos que había delante suyo, pero primero antes de disparar se acomodó la culata de la pistola BB en su hombro derecho seguidamente apunto a sus objetivos que estaban en su mira, luego jalo el gatillo dándole al primer objetivo en el blanco, y paso exactamente lo mismo con el segundo y tercer objetivo. **DarkRock** silbo asombrado por la puntería que tiene la niña Humana a tan corta edad **… (Pensativo)** Fue algo muy interesante de ver.

 **James** : **"¡** Cuidado **!** **¡** Una Mutaracha **!** **¿** Crees que puedes eliminarla con tu pistola **BB?** **[Tomoe asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta de su padre.]** Bien simplemente apunta y dispara. Todo irá bien tesoro. **"** Tranquilizo y aconsejo a la vez a su hija.

 **Tomoe** tomo una larga bocanada de aire, mientras apuntaba al insecto mutado. Ella estaba muy concentrada porque ya sabía dónde le dispararía, cerro sus ojos una vez y luego los abrió de golpe jalando el gatillo. El disparo fue certero y mortal, porque el balín había entrado en el ojo repugnante de la Mutaracha quedando dentro de su cabeza matándola instantáneamente. **Tomoe** miro con orgullo su obra, luego se dio la vuelta para mirar las expresiones de su padre, **Jonas** y **DarkRock**. **James** y **Jonas** estaba con la boca abierta porque ellos habían visto en primer plano como **Tomoe** había eliminado a esa Mutaracha con un único y certero, pero lo más escalofriante es que solo tenía **10** años. Mientras que **DarkRock** aplaudió con entusiasmo por la puntería perfecta de **Tomoe**.

 **James** : **"** Vaya tesoro, tienes una puntería perfecta e envidiable. Bien hecho, Una Mutaracha menos en la que preocuparse y eliminar **."** Elogio con una sonrisa. "Ahora vamos a sacarnos una foto juntos para inmortalizar este momento, **[Mirando al Saiyajin enmascarado que los observaba desde su posición.]** Vos también **DarkRock** ven **."** Invito al **Saiyajin**.

 **DarkRock** asintió con la cabeza poniéndose del lado derecho de **James** y **Tomoe** del lado izquierdo de su padre. Mientras que **Jonas** buscaba la cámara para sacarles una foto volviendo rápidamente con dicho aparato poniéndose frente a ellos. **James** le revolvió el cabello a **Tomoe** y **DarkRock** a la vez con una sonrisa paternal.

 **Jonas** : **"** Sonrían **…** **(Pausa)** Digan patito **."** Dijo apretando el botón sacando una foto instantánea.

Y de repente el flash de la cámara los cegó a los tres quedando todo el lugar de un blanco incandescente.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Continuara...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **[¡Corte! eso sería todo para el capítulo 4, lamento la demora en subirlo… Lo que es que me había centrado en otras historias, pero a partir de ahora intentare subir capítulos de esta historia más seguido. Como verán tanto DarkRock, Naruto y Tomoe ya tienen sus puntos en SPECIAL, en el próximo capítulo habrá cosas inesperadas e interesantes que sucederán en el refugio 101 y tal vez el futuro dependa de una decisión. Puede que sea algo confuso, por lo que** **si tienen alguna pregunta con respecto al capítulo háganla con gusto se las responderé lo más pronto posible.** **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Sayonara!]**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **El Capitulo Tiene 9000 Palabras.**


End file.
